Agora é hora de acordar
by Mandy-M
Summary: A depressiva Amy faz um desejo a uma estrela cadente depois que seu namorado termina com ela. Quando ela acorda, descobre que seu desejo se tornou realidade, e agora ela é Bella Swan! Agora ela tem que viver como tal, e tentar impedir que Edward a deixe.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Wake Up Now- Agora é hora de acordar**

**Essa história não é minha, ela pertence a bellaklutz2010, publicada com sua autorização.**

**Os personagens não são de minha autoria.**

**Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.**

Capítulo 1

APOV

- Megs, por favor, deixa eu me acalmar, pelo menos dois segundos.- Pedi a ela pelo telefone. Minha preocupada amiga me ligou para ter certeza de que eu estava bem após o ocorrido de hoje. Eu não acredito que ela considerava a possibilidade de eu estar bem. Tipo, meu namorado tinha acabado de terminar comigo publicamente no refeitório. Na frente de todo mundo!

- Amy querida, escutar o Zac terminando com você daquela maneira foi a pior coisa do mundo, eu entendo isso, mas você não pode se esconder de todo mundo. Você precisa de nós amiga.

Eu odiava quando Megen ficava agindo de forma paterna comigo. Ela estava parecendo mais minha mãe do que qualquer outra coisa agora. Será que ela não entendia que meu coração estava mais quebrado do que eu possa explicar? Eu dediquei seis meses da minha vida à ele! E depois, do nada, ele diz não é bom o suficiente para mim. Não sou eu quem tem que decidir isso?

Tudo isso graças ao seu melhor amigo Nick. O idiota decidiu contar ao meu namorado que queria namorar comigo, e que o Zac não era bom o bastante para mim. Quanto mais eu tentasse convencer Zac de que ele era mais do que bom para mim, mais ele queria brigar.

E só ficou pior quando Nick decidiu dar o primeiro passo em relação à mim. Ele decidiu que podia acariciar minha perna e apalpar minha bunda no meio dão refeitório. Claro que vendo isso, Zac explodiu e o arremessou contra a parede. Enquanto tentava acabar com a briga, Nick acidentalmente me acertou no rosto. Quando o Zac notou isso, ele saiu rapidamente da lanchonete e passou três dias sem nem se quer me olhar!

Um dia, eu decidi que já bastava. Fui direto ao Zac dizer que nada daquilo era culpa sua e que eu amava ele mais do que tudo no mundo. A verdade era que eu precisava dele mais do que eu imaginava. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim e disse que nós iríamos terminar essa discussão no almoço.

Novamente eu sentei sozinha esperando o Zac no refeitório. Meus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Megen sentou-se perto de mim tentando me acalmar e me fazendo respirar. Ela tinha falado com o Zac por mim e relatado que ele estava bem; que ele não iria me deixar. Imediatamente um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto como sinal de um alívio no meu peito. Quando o Zac chegou, eu queria que ele me pegasse em seus braços e nunca me deixasse partir. Eu estava planejando fazer isso até ver o olhar em seu rosto.

- Ames querida, sente-se. Precisamos conversar.

Eu sentei sabendo exatamente o que iria acontecer, mas quando ele disse as palavras "Eu não posso mais continuar com isso, está acabado", eu pude sentir meu coração se quebrando fisicamente. Ele disse que ficando longe de mim, iria me proteger. Ainda falou que tinha conversado com sua irmã Natalie, para que ela ficasse longe de mim, só assim sua família não iria me machucar. Como ele pensava que sua família iria me machucar? Eu os amava como se eles fossem da minha própria família. Eu até chamava seus pais de Mãe e Pai!

- Ames, o que eu quero dizer é que nós estamos aqui para você- Megen falou- Escute, eu tenho uma idéia, o que você acha de eu passar o fim de semana aí na sua casa? Nós podemos ler, assistir filmes e seriados e eu vou te ajudar a se sentir melhor.

Mesmo sendo uma proposta tentadora, tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinha e ler minha série "Crepúsculo". Eu nunca soube o porquê, mas ler aquela série me acalmava. Então eu desliguei o telefone e comecei a ler Lua Nova. Eu sabia que não era uma boa escolha, mas eu precisava tentar saber como passar por essa fase. Era sempre tão fácil me identificar com a Bella. Ela e eu dividíamos milhares de características. Nós tínhamos a mesma cor de cabelos e o mesmo formato do corpo. Ambas somos desastradas e acho que até a mesma relação com os pais é igual. Eu nunca poderia conversar com meu pai do jeito que eu conversava com minha mãe.

Após ler a cena em que ele terminam, decidi dormir. Eu mal conseguia enxergar com a quantidade de lágrimas em meus olhos. Eu me senti como se eu quisesse morrer. De repente, pelo cantinho do meu olho, pude ver uma estrela cadente. Fiz um pedido que eu sabia que nunca poderia se realizar e caí num sono profundo.

O que é esse som estranho? É um despertador? Eu nem tenho um despertador, normalmente é a Megen que me liga às seis da manha para me acordar. Sem mencionar que hoje era um sábado de manhã.

Megen nunca me acordaria. Ela sabe que eu mataria ela.

Só agora notei que eu não estava na minha cama; caramba! Eu também não estava na minha casa!

Imediatamente procurei meu celular no criado mudo que fica ao lado da minha cama. Onde ele estava? Por que é que essa droga desse despertador ainda estava tocando? O que é que está acontecendo? Eu devo estar dormindo, é a única explicação. Eu decidi fechar meus olhos e acordar.

Tinha que ser um sonho! Eu tinha que acordar desse sonho!

Depois de dois minutos, numa tentativa de acordar, eu joguei o bendito alarme na parede. Eu comecei a hiperventilar incontrolavelmente. Onde eu estava e onde estava o sol? Eu moro na Califórnia! Faz sol o tempo todo!

Eu comecei a gritar e depois do que me pareceram ser dois minutos, um estranho entrou no meu quarto. Isso apenas me fez gritar ainda mais alto.

- Bells, Bells, tá tudo bem, sou eu! Bella, por favor para de gritar! Sou eu, Charlie. Você teve um pesadelo?

De repente eu parei de gritar e comecei a me beliscar. Quem era esse Charlie e por que ele estava me chamando de Bella? Começou a cair a ficha.... Eu acho me desejo acabou se tornando realidade no final das contas.

Fim do capítulo 1

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: Bom, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Por favor comentem! É a minha primeira tradução e preciso de incentivos.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-**

Capítulo 2

APOV

- Por que diabos você está me chamando de Bella?- Perguntei ainda em choque.-Meu nome é Amy, não Bella. E o que você está fazendo na minha casa?

- Bella, você está se sentindo bem?- Charlie perguntou com o olhar preocupado -Talvez eu deva te levar para ver o Dr. Cullen, Devo ligar para ele? -Eu sabia que eu deveria encarar o fato de que eu estava no corpo da Bella. Eu também deveria começar a agir como tal, antes que Charlie me levasse para um hospício.

- Estou bem Ch... Quer dizer, pai -Menti - Eu apenas tive um pesadelo horrível. Acho que pensei que ainda estava nele ou alguma coisa do tipo. Me desculpe.

- Oh -Ele disse ainda não convencido - Você tem certeza de que está bem agora? Digo, se você não estiver se sentindo bem, eu poderia ligar para o seu colégio e dizer que você está doente. Afinal de contas, é seu último ano, o que mais eles poderiam te ensinar? -Eu realmente considerei a idéia de "ficar" doente por um dia, considerando que eu não estava exatamente com o meu corpo. Mas eu sabia que apesar disso, eu teria que ir à escola. Edward estava esperando; se Bella não fosse à escola, isso causaria ainda mais problemas.

- Tenho certeza, -Falei convincentemente - eu preciso me arrumar para a escola e você vai se atrasar para o trabalho então... Vejo você mais tarde?

- Ai Deus do céu! - Charlie falou ao olhar para meu relógio agora no chão - Acho que está ficando tarde. Bom, nos vemos depois Bells. Oh, feliz aniversário anjo. - Lhe dei um pequeno sorriso antes de apertar o botão do pânico novamente.

Como isso era possível? Digo, isso possivelmente não pode ser verdade. Pode?

Eu já tinha escutado falar em experiências fora do corpo, mas será que isso não estava indo longe demais? Tudo o que queria era ir para casa e tentar acordar de novo. Por outro lado, queria ficar o mais longe possível de casa. Zac ainda estava lá. Zac continuava sem me querer. Eu decidi focar minha atenção em outra coisa, então fui ao banheiro me preparar para ir para a escola.

Escovei meus dentes e vi alguém no espelho que não era eu. Meu cabelo não era tão bagunçado ou escuro e meus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros, então eu soube que essa não poderia ser eu. Eu gritei novamente quando a estranha no espelho começou a me imitar. Só então percebi que não tinha trocado apenas minha vida com a Bella, mas também meu corpo.

Prendi o cabelo dela em um rabo de cavalo e apliquei um pouco de lápis nos olhos, gloss e sombra. Bella tinha uma pele perfeita então não tive muito trabalho na maquiagem. Vesti um par de jeans e uma camisa azul marinho que parecia que tinha sido feita para mim.

- Droga! - Exclamei quando vi que só faltavam vinte minutos para chegar até a escola. E como era que eu iria para um lugar que eu nem sabia onde era? Sem mencionar o trânsito. Peguei uma maçã e corri para fora de casa.

Acabou nem sendo difícil de encontrar a escola de tão pequena que era a cidade. Tudo a minha volta parecia tão vago e deprimente. Formava uma garoa do lado de fora e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais triste. Quando cheguei na escola, estacionei ao lado do único Volvo prateado.

Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, era realmente o lendário Volvo.

Comecei a me sentir ainda mais fora de controle. Eu não sabia como ou quando, mas de alguma maneira, estava vivendo uma vida alternativa com personagens científicos que eram vampiros, pelo amor de Deus! Comecei a respirar mais pesadamente e me senti entrando em um ataque de pânico. Comecei a ter problemas para respirar, e comecei a sentir que ia desmaiar.

- Bella - escutei alguém falar com pânico em sua voz - Bella amor, você consegue me ouvir? Vamos Bella, eu consigo ouvir você respirar. Eu sei que você está acordada.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi um homem de cabelos cor de bronze em cima de mim com pânico em seus olhos. Quando viu que eu estava acordada, me deu um sorriso que fez meu sangue parar. Ele pegou minha mão e continuou a me encarar profundamente como se estivesse me lendo. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era "ele está me tocando".

Edward Cullen está me tocando!

Quando eu percebi quem ele realmente era, tirei minha mão da dele rapidamente.

- Bella - Edward falou com mágoa em seus olhos - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não me ama mais?

- O-o que? - gaguejei - Não, não é isso. Só que, bem... Eu não sei. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? - Ele estava prestes a responder quando foi cortado por uma voz que parecia sinos tocando.

- Feliz aniversário! - escutei uma mulher baixinha falar. Essa deve ser Alice, ela é a descrição exata do livro. Ela era muito baixinha com os cabelos pretos e espetados e gigantes olhos topázio.

- Shhh - eu disse instintivamente. Eu odiava quando gritavam para o mundo todo que era meu aniversario. Sempre me fez sentir constrangida e envergonhada. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. De fato, era outra coisa que eu tinha em comum com a Bella.

- Quer abrir seus presentes agora ou mais tarde? - Ela perguntou sorrindo exuberantemente.

- Ugh... Que tal nunca?

- Ok... Depois então - ela disse enquanto processava meu humor - Você gostou do álbum que sua mãe te enviou?

- E da câmera do Charlie - Adicionei

- Como você sabia da câmera? - Alice perguntou confusa - Ele ainda nem te deu. Ou pelo menos não o vi te dando.

- Oh - disse mentalmente batendo em mim mesma - foi só um chute. Imaginei que com um álbum de fotos, meus pais iriam achar um jeito de combinar seus presentes.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. Você está no último ano, é uma experiência digna de ser documentada não? - falou Alice

- Acho que sim

Quando Alice estava prestes a abrir sua boca novamente, Edward apareceu atrás de mim e pegou minha mão gentilmente. A frieza dela ainda tirava meu fôlego.

- Então, como discutido, não tenho permissão de te desejar feliz aniversario, certo? - Edward falou sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Correto - aliviada que pelo menos uma pessoa tinha entendido. - De fato, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje. Atenção pública só vai piorar.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa? - Edward perguntou preocupado

- Não. - Menti - Agora eu só quero descobrir minha vida e a combinação do meu armário.

- Sobre o que você está falando? - Edward me encarou de forma suspeita.

- Nada - falei rapidamente - Só acordei um pouco dispersa hoje. Não me lembro a combinação do meu armário nem do meu horário.

Ele continuou a me olhar de forma suspeita, mas mesmo assim me deu o número do meu armário e me levou para a minha primeira aula. Tinha esquecido que no livro dois eles dividiam as mesmas classes.

- Oi Bella - Escutei alguém com o visual bagunçado de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis falar. Eu poderia dizer pelo jeito que ele me olhava e pelo grunhido que saiu do peito de Edward que aquele era Mike Newton. Eu o cumprimentei com a cabeça e fui para longe dele. Ele me lembrava demais o egoísta do Nick.

O dia passou lentamente e depois de algumas horas, fomos almoçar. Eu sabia que Alice iria me sondar sobre a festa, e se eu queria fugir dela, seria agora ou nunca.

- De que horas você vai estar lá em casa? - Uma ansiosa Alice me perguntou assim que eu sentei.

- Não sabia que eu tinha planos para ir para lá - Menti. Percebi que eu estava mentindo muito hoje.

- Para ser sincera com você Bella, você não acabar com toda a minha diversão desse jeito, vai?

- Eu tenho que trabalhar - rebati

- Na verdade não tem. - falou a baixinha com orgulho de si mesma - Eu já falei com a Sra. Newton sobre isso. Ela trocou seu turno. Ela me disse pra te dizer "Feliz Aniversario"

- Ainda assim eu não posso ir - Falei convencida - Tenho que assistir Romeu e Julieta hoje a noite. E antes que você diga que eu conheço Romeu e Julieta de cor, eu quero ver a versão de 1965, que foi a que o Sr. Berty recomendou.

Vi Edward rolar seus olhos e eu olhei para ele suplicando sua ajuda. Ele tinha que me tirar dessa certo? Digo... Ele me ama e quer me ver feliz certo?

- Você pode fazer isso por bem ou por mal Bella - Alice falou com seu olhar letal. Eu nunca pensei que alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão assustador.

- Relaxa Alice - Edward falou de forma confortante - Se Bella quer assistir seu filme, deixe-a. É o aniversario dela. - Fiquei tão animada que me ergui e beijei Edward na bochecha sem pensar. Eu sabia que tinha uma razão para ele ser minha paixão fictícia.

- Há! - falei tirando sarro da cara de Alice. Ela cravou os olhos e me olhou de forma suspeita. Eu sabia que Bella nunca faria isso, mas eu não me importava. Esse dia já tinha sido ruim o suficiente; eu só queria que ele acabasse logo.

- Eu levarei ela às sete - Edward continuou - isso te dará mais tempo de preparar tudo.

Cravei meus olhos nele antes de me levantar da mesa e ir embora do refeitório. Eu o ignorei o resto do dia e meu humor continuou a piorar. Na aula de educação física, acabei machucando a mim e ao Newton com a bola de vôlei. Ele tinha insistido em ser meu parceiro depois de me ver com raiva do Edward.. Quase não me senti culpada por ter machucado ele, vendo que ele estava dando nos meus nervos.

Quando andei até a minha caminhonete, pus a chave na fechadura para abrir a porta, até que senti alguém de abraçando por trás. Isso me assustou, me fazendo virar instantaneamente.

Edward estava me encarando, me deixando ainda com mais raiva.

- Você já estragou meu dia, agora você não me deixa dirigir até em casa? - disse friamente - Você realmente sabe como tornar o aniversario de uma pessoa especial, não sabe?

- Eu estou fingindo que não é o seu aniversario, do jeito que você queria - Edward falou sorrindo.

- Bom, então já que não é meu aniversário, não tenho que ir à sua casa hoje a noite certo? - Falei me afastando dele.

- Ta bom então. Feliz aniversário. - Antes que eu desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele estava sentado ao meu lado, no bando do passageiro.

- Você não tem seu próprio carro?

- Bella, o que há de errado com você hoje? - Edward falou com sofrimento em seus olhos - Eu sei que você não gosta do seu aniversário, mas eu estou te desconhecendo.

- Me desculpa - falei honestamente - Eu só não gostaria de estar aqui agora.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. Só não quero conversar sobre isso agora.

- OK. Mas nós vamos conversar sobre isso depois Bella.

- Certamente.

Ele começou a mexer no rádio, obtendo um chiado como resposta.

- Seu rádio tem uma recepção horrível - reclamou Edward

- Você só faz melhorar as coisas não é Edward

Estacionei o carro e fui em direção à casa de Bella com Edward me seguindo, ele tentou me encarar, mas eu não olhei para ele.

- Bella, por favor, olha pra mim - implorou ele

- Edward, eu não estou com raiva. Vamos apenas assistir Romeu e Julieta, certo?

Ele concordou silenciosamente enquanto eu preparava o filme. Foi aí que uma lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça. Um plano infalível. Eu iria deslumbrar o Edward. Costumava funcionar sempre com o Zac. Assim que essa idéia surgiu, me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com a Megen há algumas semanas.

- Amy, como é que você acha que a Bella fazia para que Edward fizesse tudo que ela queria? Digo, você faz a mesma coisa com o Zac. Você sabe que ele não consegue dizer não a você. Fico imaginando se isso funcionaria com o Jake. Talvez eu fizesse ele ir ao shopping comigo.

- Primeiro de tudo Megen, isso se chama sex appeal querida. Como se Bella fizesse Edward fazer tudo por ela porque ela sabia que tudo o que ela precisava fazer era encará-lo com aqueles olhos de chocolate que ele cedia. E segundo, você não deveria usar seu poder para torturar seu namorado.

- Isso não é tortura!

- Hon. Usar o sex appeal para enganar seu namorado e fazê-lo ir ao shopping com uma viciada em compras é abuso de poder!

- É inacreditável a maneira que você usa seu poder no Zac. Você o convence a mudar de idéia.

Fim do capítulo 2

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: Espero que estejam gostando**

**Críticas e sugestões são bem vindas**

**Façam uma autora feliz, deixem comentários!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-**

Capítulo 3

BPOV

Pensa. Pensa. Pensa, Ames. Como nessa vida eu irei deslumbrar Edward Cullen? Como Bella faria isso? Eu só sabia como fazer o Zac ficar gamado. Mas eu nunca fui muito boa nisso. Megen sempre falou que quando se tratava de flertar inconscientemente, eu era infalível, mas quando era intencionalmente, eu parecia uma idiota babando. Eu estava desesperada, não iria perder nada. Eu sabia que tinha que começar a flertar imediatamente ou eu não teria absolutamente nenhuma chance. Era agora ou nunca.

- Então querido, você quer fazer alguma coisa especial hoje a noite? Digo, você realmente quer passar a noite com a cruel Alice, quando você poderia passar a noite fazendo algo... mais construtivo... quer? - fiz um beicinho

- Bella, desde quando você me chama de querido e o que você quer dizer com algo mais construtivo?

De repente, eu não conseguia mais sentir meu corpo. Edward tinha passado seu gélido braço por cima de meus ombros e me encarava com seus olhos de topázio. Eu não estou conseguindo respirar. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não reagia dessa forma desde a primeira que eu li... Crepúsculo? Eu me lembro daquele dia muito bem.

FLASHBACK ON

- Ames, o que há de errado com você? -Questionou Megen.

Eu poderia dizer que eu estava começando a frustrá-la, mas eu não consegui evitar. Faz menos de vinte e quatro horas que eu peguei este pequeno milagre em minhas mãos. Tudo nele era perfeito. Era longo, romântico e excitante. Era tudo o que eu poderia querer.

Eu precisava de um tempo da vida real por alguns dias, então eu decidi finalmente comprar "Crepúsculo". Minha amiga Natalie vem me implorando há meses para que eu leia esse livro. Ela dizia coisas do tipo "Eu amo Edward Cullen" e "Bella não tem nada haver comigo", eu não conseguia conter o riso e tentava forçá-la a acreditar que esse homem, Edward Cullen, não existia. Ninguém nem parecido com ele sequer existia. Eu deveria saber disso. Aquele cara, o Nick, continuava dando em cima de mim, eu me sentia tão suja, tão desgostosa quando ele me tocava. Toda vez que ele entrava numa sala, era como se eu precisasse de água sanitária para passar por todo o meu corpo.

- Terra chamando Amy! Amy querida, olha para mim. Tome uma atitude mais razoável -Megan gritou vendo que eu não a estava escutando por estar no meu cantinho feliz com Edward.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu minha atenção, ela me repreendeu por cerca de uma hora, falando que Edward não era real e que um cara como ele não existia. Depois de uma semana de sermões, eu finalmente me fiz acreditar de que ela estava certa. Ele não existia.

FLASHBACK OFF

Eu mal sabia que alguns dias depois eu iria provar a ela e a mim mesma que estávamos erradas. Esse cara chamado Zac Hutchens, que era o melhor amigo do Nick, me lembrou tanto o cara descrito no livro. Sempre que ele entrava na sala eu sentia minhas pernas bambas e meu coração acelerando. Quando nós começamos a namorar, todos nos chamavam de os próximos "Edward e Bella". Megen até me apelidou de Bella.

Fiquei imaginando se um dia eu voltaria a beijá-lo. Quando eu estava em seus braços, o mundo parecia desaparecer. Zac, meu Edward particular.

Só o fato de pensar no Zac, eu já sentia uma dor profunda no meu coração. Ele era tudo pra mim. Eu queria entender como ele pôde fazer isso comigo. Eu precisava entender como Edward tinha feito aquilo com Bella. Eu precisava encontrar minha resposta. Mas primeiro, eu teria que salvar Bella.

- Edward, por favor não me olha assim. Você sabe que eu não quero ir, e você está me torturando. É o meu aniversário, eu pensei que você quisesse me ver feliz -Tive que fechar meus olhos para fugir dos dele. Foco Amy, foco!

- Bella, me escuta. Eu sei que você odeia toda essa atenção sobre você, mas você tem que nos deixar fazer isso pelo menos este ano. Vamos amor, isso tem um enorme significado para eles. Essa é uma experiência que talvez nunca mais possa se repetir. -Por que ele tinha que ser tão encantador e irresistível?

Decidi que precisava de mais tempo para pensar e fazer uma estratégia. Eu peguei o DVD e após cerca de 10 minutos, caiu a ficha de que eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Edward assistindo uma das melhor histórias de amor do mundo. Edward me deu um baita de um susto quando me envolveu em um cobertor para me proteger de sua pele gélida, ele me abraçou contra seu peito. Eu fiz o possível para fingir que eu estava gostando disso. Me lembrei de quando o Zac me abraçava assim. Como seria bom assistir esse filme com ele, com ele me dizendo o quanto me amava e que eu era a sua Julieta. Eu tinha que parar de pensar nele para que eu pudesse seguir em frente.

Edward estava me ouvindo recitar as famosas frases de Julieta na cena do balcão. Pude sentir ele rindo silenciosamente e se inclinando para dar um beijo em minha cabeça. Depois ele começou a recitar Romeu, como se ele próprio fosse Romeu. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

- Edward, você me ama? Digo, você realmente me ama?- Pude ver pela sua expressão que o que eu falei o magoou.

- Bella, como é que você me pergunta uma coisa dessas? Você sabe que desde o dia que nos conhecemos que você é a mulher da minha vida. Desde o dia que nossos olhos se encontraram, a única coisa que eu quero é te fazer feliz.

- Edward, eu entendo que você me ama, mas você se lembra daquele dia no hospital? -Pude perceber pelo tremor que percorreu todo o seu corpo e pelo olhar de horror que havia se formado que ele sabia exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando. Decidi continuar -Naquele dia você me falou que ficaria comigo contanto que eu ficasse a salvo. Você também me falou que nós não poderíamos falar sobre isso e que nós discutiríamos isso mais tarde. Bom, estou pronta para conversar.

- Bella, o que há de errado com você? Por que você está agindo dessa forma? Por que você está questionando meu amor e fugindo de mim? O que você está escondendo Bella?

- Nada. Eu apenas... Veja, eu não suportarei se você me deixar. É apenas uma intuição mas eu acho que se formos para a festa hoje, alguma coisa vai acontecer e você vai me deixar. Então, eu preciso que você prometa, aqui e agora, que você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Bella, você sabe que eu não posso te prometer isso. Quando James te atacou... Eu não posso te colocar em perigo novamente. Eu sou um monstro egoísta por ter ficado tanto tempo ao seu lado, mas eu não consigo partir. Eu não consigo deixar de te amar, mas isso pode me fazer parar de te proteger.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara? -Praticamente gritei -Será que você não entende que se você me deixar eu vou estar em um perigo maior que antes?! Se você me deixar, Jacob Black vai se apaixonar por mim, e infelizmente eu vou me apaixonar por ele! Me colocando em mais perigo ainda! Você sabia que se você me deixar eu vou me descuidar e ficar doida e fazer coisas que podem me matar? Eu irei fazer essas coisas só para ouvir a sua voz. Depois, eu irei quase morrer, por pular de um penhasco e por Victoria tentar me atacar! Isso vai fazer com que você pense que eu estou morta e vá até os Volturi implorar pela sua morte!

Edward me olhou como se estivesse prestes a morrer de um choque. Ele inspirou desnecessariamente antes de tomar coragem de responder.

- Bella, como você sabe de tudo isso? Alice te contou o que vai acontecer ou você tem uma imaginação muito fértil? Você realmente acha que eu poderei te deixar? Você acha mesmo que eu deixarei Jacob Black te ter?

- Alice não me disse nada. Escute, eu não posso explicar como eu sei essas coisas, mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Se formos para essa festa hoje à noite, eu vou cortar meu dedo abrindo os presentes e Jasper irá me atacar e tentar me matar. Isso te deixará se sentindo tão culpado que você decidirá me deixar para minha própria segurança. Edward por favor, acredita em mim!

- Eu estou tentando, mas alguma coisa não faz sentido. Tipo, por que você estando com Jacob seria tão temível?

- Edward, eu sei que Jacob é um lobisomem, talvez você ainda não saiba, mas ele é. Eu também sei sobre toda a tribo. Sei sobre Sam, Quil e Embry. Também sei sobre Sam e Emily. Sei sobre aquela noite que o Sam perdeu controle e desconfigurou Emily. Eu sei que se você me deixar eu vou estar mais perto do perigo do que você poderia imaginar. Você quer mesmo arriscar minha vida?

- Bella -Ele rosnou, eu realmente o deixei com raiva -Não é justo você fazer essas ridículas alegações e acusar minha família de crimes que nem sequer foram cometidos. Alice veria isso antes que se tornasse realidade.

- Será que você não entende seu idiota! Alice não pode ver isso porque Jasper só irá decidir me atacar depois que eu cortar meu dedo. E Alice não pode ver meu fututo com Jacob porque ela não pode ver o futuro quando um lobisomem está envolvido.

Eu estava tão frustrada que corri até o quarto da Bella com uma raiva de cegar os olhos, e antesde chegar ao topo, torci meu tornozelo e cai escada a baixo batendo minha cabeça nos degraus durante o processo. A única coisa que eu me lembro foi da vaga voz de Edward dizendo "Bella? Vamos amor, por favor acorda! Por favor Bella, por favor!". Depois eu me lembro de ter escutado Edward conversando com alguém. Acho que era Carlisle. Depois disso, tudo começou a ficar preto e mais preto e eu entrei em um coma profundo

Fim do Capítulo 3

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Quero ver comentários hein?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida pro: mandy-**

Capítulo 4

APOV

Eu estou morta. Estou totalmente e completamente morta. Não era pra eu ter visto uma luz branca, alguém que eu conheço ou algo do tipo? Por que eu estou cercada de tanta escuridão? Isso não é bom. Para completar tudo, eu não estou em casa, e ainda por cima, matei Bella! Eu assassinei uma pessoa; bom, na verdade os pés dela assassinaram uma pessoa. Oh não, agora Edward vai se matar! Eu tenho que voltar, não tenho outra escolha. Espera... Que som é esse?

- Bella, Bella meu anjo, você está me ouvindo? Vamos Bella, acorda. Vamos, é o seu pai Bella. -Charlie praticamente ordenou. Espere um minuto, onde eu estou e por que eu tenho agulhas enfiadas no meu corpo?! Ai meu Deus! Isso é sangue? Quis desmaiar novamente, mas Charlie não me de deixou entrar na inconsciência.

- Bella, você está acordada! Obrigada Senhor!

- Oh bom, você acordou -falou um médico muito atraente e familiar. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e os olhos de Edward. Não podia ser, podia?

- Carlisle Cullen? Você realmente é Carlisle Cullen? Oh meu Deus, sem querer ser puxa saco, mas você é meu personagem favorito! Nós teremos que conversar mais tarde. Eu tenho milhões de perguntas! Não é tão bom quanto Patrick Dempsey, mas mesmo assim... Uau!

- Bella, sobre o que você está falando? - Edward falou - Você vem agindo de forma estranha o dia todo, mas isso é mais do que eu estou preparado para encarar. Você se lembra quem você é e que dia é hoje? - Eu lentamente me dei conta de que eu era Bella e que eu não poderia agir como uma lunática o tempo todo.

- Bom, obviamente meu nome é Bella, mas você já me disse isso. Eu acho que hoje é 15 de setembro de 2009. -Por que ele estava me olhando daquela maneira? Depois eu me dei conta de que Lua Nova foi feito em 2005. Cara, o que há de errado comigo?

- Ha ha ha. Oh Carlisle relaxa, eu só estou brincando. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, e estamos em 13 de setembro, o dia que eu venho evitado por meses, e eu estou namorando Edward Cullen. Certo?

- Wow Bella, você realmente me assustou. Sim... Como está sua cabeça? Você sente alguma pressão ou tontura? Você levou uma bela queda, você poderia ter perdido sua vida. -Carlisle falou. Uau, ele realmente era melhor que no livro. Ele também era bem melhor do que aquele ator idiota que faz o papel de Dr. Cullen no filme.

- Bella, você tem certeza de que está bem? Você realmente assustou a mim e ao Jacob, criança. - Charlie ressaltou

- Espera um minuto. Você disse Jacob? Você quer dizer Jacob Black? - Gritei. Não era a maior fã do Jacob, eu sempre preferi o Edward. Mas eu havia esquecido o quão envolvido ele era na minha vida à essa altura do campeonato.

- Hey Bells - Olhei para ele com raiva em meus olhos enquanto Edward voltava ao quarto. Eu tinha que admitir, ele realmente sabia fazer uma entrada. Mas o que se poderia esperar de um vampiro de 107 anos? Ele teve anos de prática.

- Oi Jacob, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Pude dizer que Edward estava analisando meu rosto. Eu sei que era para eu gostar do Jacob, mas eu estava encontrando dificuldade ao tentar fazer isso. É como tentar ser legal com alguém contra a sua vontade.

- Eu estava com Charlie e Billy quando o Edward ligou. Então corremos para cá o mais rápido possível. Você realmente machucou a cabeça não foi Bells?

A essa altura, Edward apertou minha mão fortemente enquanto se posicionava ao meu lado. Nossa que situação desconfortável.

- Bella, ainda bem que você acordou! Pensei que tinha perdido você! - Edward me olhou com alívio. Eu poderia dizer que me ver nessa cama o trouxe memórias e culpa. Eu pude ver pelos seus olhos que me ver rolando escada abaixo era culpa dele.

- Por que não damos a eles alguns minutos às sós- Sugeriu Carlisle.

Charlie me deu um beijo na cabeça antes de me dizer que voltaria em alguns minutos. Tive a opressão que ele estava dizendo mais coisas a Edward do que a mim.

- Humm... Deixa eu adivinhar, Charlie te culpa pela minha queda? Cara, pensei que eu pudesse ter evitado essa.

- Bella, escuta. Tudo bem que ele me culpe. Até eu me culpo. Eu não estou dizendo que eu acredito no que você está alegando, mas você deveria ter sido mais solidária.

-Você tem que estar brincando! Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que eu não estou mentindo? Olha, eu posso provar isso. Eu sei que Emmet, Rosálie e Jasper me compraram um som para o meu carro de aniversário. E também sei que eles planejam instalá-lo antes que eu tenha alguma objeção. Você acredita em mim agora?

- Como você sabia que eles tinham te comprado um som? Alice te disse alguma coisa? Por acaso você investigou e descobriu? Isso não é possível, Alice teria te visto procurando os presentes. E mais, você não é nenhuma bisbilhoteira!

- Bingo! Como mais eu poderia saber disso? - Isso teria que convencer ele. Isso teria que causar algum efeito. Assim que Edward ia contra-argumentar, um grunhido escapou de seu peito. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa, Jacob.

- Bells, preciso falar com você às sós. -Enfatizou Jacob ao entrar no quarto

Edward vagarosamente mas certo do que fazia, soltou minha mão e saiu do quarto. O que diabos havia de errado com ele? Ele nunca me deixava sozinho, ele deve pensar que eu sou doida.

- O que é Jacob? Eu realmente preciso conversar com Edward

- Você e Edward podem conversar mais tarde. Isso se eu permitir.

- O que você quer dizer com se você permitir? Essa é a minha vida e a do meu namorado lembra? Você não tem nenhum direito de se intrometer.

- Aquele sanguessuga te machucou?

- O que você disse? - gritei. Eu nunca levei numa boa nenhuma crítica de Jacob em relação à Edward -Você chamou o amor da minha vida de sanguessuga seu vira-lata?

- Espera um minuto Bella, onde você ouviu o termo vira-lata?

- Em canto nenhum Ok? Digo, você está agindo como se fosse um cachorro agora. Você não tem direito nenhum de criticar a escolha de quem eu namoro, só porque você queria me namorar.

- Escuta Bella. Eu sei do que esse cara é capaz. Eu sei que ele pode te matar em um minuto. -Ele sussurrou, provavelmente para ter certeza de que Charlie não ouvisse.

- O que? Como se você também não pudesse! Você sabe que aquele cara não é qualquer um. Ele é o meu namorado! E se você não consegue aceitar isso, então me morda seu homem lobo!

- Espera um minuto, o que você quer dizer com garoto lob... - Jacob foi interrompido instantaneamente por Charlie limpando sua garganta antes de entrar na sala. Ele deve ter pensado que Edward ainda estava lá e não queria entrar e nos ver brincando de hockey com nossas línguas.

- Oh, é você Jake. Bom, já que você está aqui, pode se juntar a mim e a Bella.

- Ele já estava indo embora pai

Jake entendeu a indireta/direta e se retirou me dando um olhar questionador de que a conversa estava longe de terminar

- Bella, o que você fez com o Jake? Parece até que você matou o cachorro dele -Ri com a analogia

- Não foi nada pai, ele apenas está preocupado. Então, posso ir para casa ou não?

- Sim, claro. Oh, se por falar nisso, esqueci de te dar seu presente esta manhã. Com você agindo como uma estranha, esqueci completamente.

Ele me deu a câmera com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Obrigada pai, eu realmente adorei - Disse o abraçando

- Sem problemas Bella

Edward nos encontrou do lado de fora e fomos para casa.

Fim do capítulo 4

**Misistério da Saúde adverte: deixar reviews não cai o dedo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010  
**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-**

Capítulo 5

APOV

Edward obteve a permissão de Charlie para me levar até o seu Volvo com destino ao que parecia ser a casa dos Cullen. Deus do céu, isso não é uma casa, era uma mansão! Enquanto eu estava distraída, Edward me pegou em seus braços como um noivo pega uma noiva e me carregou até a casa. Comecei a ficar inquieta, tentando escapar dos seus braços de ferro. Quando ele me viu tentando ele escapar, soltou uma risada musical.

- Espera aí, eu ainda não estou me casando -Disse sem pensar. Merda!

- O que você quer dizer com ainda? Não me lembro de ter pedido você em casamento.

Ainda. Eu estava tão feliz por ele não conseguir ler minha mente. Se ele pudesse, eu estava ferrada.

Meu corpo estava muito cansado por conta das concussões. Minha boca involuntariamente soltou um gemido. Edward ao ouvir, apressou o passo e me levou para o que eu presumi ser seu quarto. Caramba, esse lugar parece um museu. Para todo lugar que você olhava tinha algo novo a ser visto. A janela em seu quarto parecia um outdoor. Era tudo tão incrível.

Edward estava me olhando curiosamente. Pois, eu era Bella, e já tinha visto seu quarto inúmeras vezes. Dei a ele meu olhar mais sedutor e beijei sua bochecha. Me matei por lhe dar um beijo tão simples.

Decidi que tentaria conhecer o Edward melhor. Afinal de contas, eu não sabia por quanto tempo isso iria durar, e eu queria extrair o máximo possível dele. Eu tinha milhares de perguntas que estavam entaladas na minha garganta, o único problema era que eu tinha que parecer sutil em ralação à isso.

Então Edward, o que você acha que é mais importante em um relacionamento?

- Bom, acho que confiança. Se não houver confiança, não haverá uma ligação forte entre o casal. Por isso sou tão feliz por podermos compartilhar tudo.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquelas palavras estavam saindo da sua boca. Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente. Era exatamente o que eu costumava dizer, bem, a alguém. Esqueça-o por agora. Minha mente começava a virar tapioca quando Edward me encaravam com aqueles olhos dourados. Ele sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre mim. Foco Amy, foco.

- Edward, eu preciso saber. Qual seria a razão de... Esquece

- Bella, por favor não faz isso. Você sabe que eu odeio quando você não diz o que pensa. Você sabe que essa é a única coisa que me deixa doido.

- A única coisa? Ta brincando né? Você não gosta quando eu faço alguma coisa por conta própria, ou quando faço alguma coisa sem consultar você. Também não gosta quando eu saio com alguém que você não aprova. Você fica doido com tudo!

- Eu apenas me preocupo quando você faz tudo por conta própria... Digo por exemplo, quando te deixei sozinha para te esconde do James, você fugiu e quase me fez te perder. Quanto a fazer as coisas sem antes me consultar, você só faz essas coisas quando sabe que é algo que não é bom para você ou que você saiba que eu vou desaprovar. Por último, com quem é que você sai que eu não aprovo?

- Ninguém certo? Falei demais.

Eu estava cansada e só queria dormir. Fui em direção ao sofá dando um salto mortal durante o processo. Ainda consigo me lembrar do dia em que Megen me ensinou a fazer isso, quase quebrei meu pescoço umas cinco vezes. Megen, caramba! Como eu sentia sua falta! Ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga, ainda me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos.

FLASHBACK ON

Eu estava ficando doida! Era meu primeiro dia em uma escola nova e não tinha ninguém que eu conhecesse. Era tudo estranho e assustador. E ainda por cima, todos me olhavam como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. Não achava que eu ia conseguir sobreviver.

Era finalmente minha quinta aula em Riverdale High School. Fiquei aliviada ao constatarr de que metade do dia já tinha se passado. Decidi relaxar e seguir todo mundo, isso foi após minha aula favorita. O professor apareceu e me deu um baita de um susto. Ela tinha um cabelo crespo e descolorido em um amarelo um tanto estranho, e ficava fazendo coisas estranhas com sua boca.

Eu realmente cheguei a pensar que todo mundo era doido nesse lugar, isso até eu encontrar Megen. Ela parecia minha melhor opção de melhor amiga, eu a tinha visto na aula de inglês e observei o quanto ela gostava de escrever. Isso é uma coisa que temos em comum.

Na aula de Mrs. Henry, fiz dupla com ela e me apresentei. Era impressionante o quanto nós tínhamos em comum. Ambas amávamos a cor roxa, e amávamos ler e escrever. O mais assustador de tudo era que nascemos no mesmo dia. A segui o resto do dia com medo de ficar sozinha. Ela levou isso como se eu fosse uma perseguidora, e começou a me odiar.

Após algumas semanas, o sentimento se tornou mútuo. Eu não suportava ela! Ela era cabeça dura, teimosa e muito competitiva. Ela era exatamente como eu, acho que por isso ela tornava tão insuportável, é difícil conviver com alguém igual a você.

Esse sentimento durou até a manhã de natal quando começamos a conversar e nos tolerar mais. Depois disso nos tornamos inseparáveis. Tínhamos uma amizade mais forte do que qualquer outra que eu tinha na minha antiga escola. Ela se tornou parte da minha família, éramos irmãs e todos os nossos amigos completavam esse novo laço familiar. Eles eram tudo para mim, até que Zac surgiu em minha vida.

FLASHBACK OFF

Enquanto eu pensava em Megen e na minha família cheia de amigos, fiquei extremamente triste. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto eu os amava e apreciava a presença de todos, até que eu me vi sozinha, sem ninguém.

Quando me dei por mim, Edward estava me tirando do sofá em que estávamos e enxugando as lágrimas em meus olhos. Em seguida, me deitou na cama King size antes de me envolver em seus braços, me puxando para perto de si. Ele começou a sussurrar uma canção familiar, que reconheci ser Bella's lullaby

A distância que Edward estava de mim me deixou ainda mais nervosa do que eu poderia explicar. Eu me sentia a outra. E isso só me fazia sentir ainda mais falta de um certo alguém. As lágrimas começaram a rolar cada vez mais rápido. Eu queria ir para casa. E eu queria ir agora!

Fim do capítulo 5

**NOTA DA AUTORA:Vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo a cada dois dias, as vezes pode demorar mais ou menos tempo, dependerá dos meus incentivos =P  
**

**E continuem comentando, pois é muito importante para um autor quando ele tem seu trabalho reconhecido, já que passo horas traduzindo os capítulos pra vocês.**

**Beijos e até a próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-**

Capítulo 6

EPOV

Levei Bella para sua casa enquanto ainda estava em um sono profundo, acordou apenas quando chegou em seu quarto, olhou em volta, me agradeceu apenas com o olhar e voltou a dormir profundamente.

Bella estava muito estranha nessas últimas horas. Não sei se é porque é seu aniversário ou se é porque ela está um ano mais velha e pensa que irá me perder ou algo do tipo. Ela insiste um inventar essas histórias ridículas do tipo... Jacob Black ser um lobisomem. Digo, como ela sabe que a família dele é descendente de lobisomens?

Quando comecei a contemplar suas histórias, ela se mexeu em meus braços de gelo. Pensei que talvez ela estivesse com frio quando ela começou a se remexer e resmungar enquanto dormia. Enrolei-a em seu cobertor velho e beijei o topo de sua cabeça lhe tranquilizando. E foi aí que ela murmurou palavras que eu temia desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Zac, Zac por favor volta. Você é meu namorado, é para você me amar. Por favor, não me deixa. Não, por favor me leva pra casa, não me deixe aqui com ele! Eu te amo, por favor. –Bella falou tão claro quanto a luz.

Talvez ela tenha mentido quando disse que nunca teve um namorado em Phoenix. Talvez ela ainda estivesse apaixonada por esse Zac. Eu estou perdendo-a. Talvez eu deva começar a pensar em deixá-la.

APOV

Naquela noite eu não consegui tirar Zac da cabeça. Fiquei surpresa quando acordei e o vi me encarando. Ele ficava me perguntando "Amy, onde está você? Ames?" Eu não conseguia acreditar. Ele finalmente estava aqui! Ele iria me salvar e me levar para casa. Ele iria me levar de volta, justo quando eu estava prestes a dizer onde eu estava, ele desapareceu.

Comecei a tremer sabendo que meu verdadeiro amor havia me deixado abandonada. Ele tinha me deixado aqui, para sempre. Foi aí que comecei a gritar por ele " Zac por favor volta. Você é meu namorado, é para você me amar. Por favor não me deixa. Não, por favor me leva pra casa, não me deixe aqui com ele! Eu te amo, por favor". Mas era tarde demais, ele já havia ido embora.

Acordei suando frio e com lágrimas escorrendo em meu rosto. Quando acordei, pude ver um preocupado Edward me fitando com seus olhos de topázio, que agora estavam pretos e frios. Ele me olhou como se tivesse perdido aquilo que ele mais amava no mundo.

- O que foi Edward? O que há de errado?

- Quem é Zac? –Me perguntou preocupado. Acho que se ele pudesse chorar, lágrimas estariam rolando pelo seu rosto angelical.

- O que você quer dizer com quem é Zac? Eu não sei. –Menti. Tinha que me fazer de besta e tentar manter meu coração em um ritmo constante. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, ele iria escutar meu ritmo e saber que eu estava mentindo. Estúpido ouvido supersônico de vampiro!

- Você está mentindo para mim. Por que? Quem é Zac e por que você disse que o ama?

Eu tinha que pensar em uma desculpa. E rápido!

- Veja Edward, eu nunca quis te dizer isso porque eu não quis te machucar. Zac é um velho amigo meu de Phoenix. Zac pensava que era meu namorado quando começamos o ensino fundamental. Para falar a verdade, ele era um garoto solitário e desesperado, que apenas queria ser amado. No meu sonho, ele me disse que desde que eu deixei a cidade, ele pensa em se suicidar. Eu não podia dizer a ele para se matar, então disse a ele que o amava e que ele era meu namorado. Namorados não deixam o outro. Foi por isso que eu disse aquelas coisas.

- Ainda acho que você está mentindo. Você esqueceu que eu posso ouvir seu coração? Sem mencionar que você disse "não me deixe aqui com ele".

- Mas existe uma parte do sonho que eu não te contei. Além do Zac, tinha esse homem perfeito. Ele não era generoso como você, mas era tão perfeito quanto. Ele me disse que iria me machucar. Acho que seu nome era Aro ou coisa do tipo. Por isso que meu coração está acelerado agora, o sonho me assustou, e me assusta ainda mais já que eu estou contando ele em voz alta.

- O que você quer dizer com o nome dele é Aro? Isso não é possível. Eu nunca te falei sobre os Volturi. Como você pode saber alguma coisa sobre eles?

Eu não sei direito. Tudo o que eu sei é que ele vem aparecendo em meus sonhos todas as noites dessa semana. Como se ele tivesse me perseguindo, como se estivesse vindo atrás de mim querendo vingança. -Menti.

- Bella, me escuta. Os Volturi são uma família muito poderosa. Eles praticamente governam o mundo dos vampiros. Veja bem, desde que você sabe do nosso segredo, você tem duas escolhas. Ou você vira uma vampira ou os Volturi irão matar a mim e a você.

- Por que eles te matariam? - Perguntei irracionalmente e ao mesmo tempo já sabendo da resposta. Edward pousou seus olhos em mim amavelmente.

- Eu só te contei nosso segredo porque eu te amo e precisava que você soubesse. Mas desde que eu te disse, eu coloquei você e minha família em um perigo maior do que você possa imaginar. Eu tenho que ver com Alice se os Volturi estão vindo atrás de você. Fique aqui amor, eu prometo que irei te proteger e te manter salva independente do que aconteça. Mesmo que isso me mate.

Edward pegou seu telefone ligou para Alice, senti uma pontada de culpa. Senti uma faca cortando diretamente meu coração. Edward realmente amava Bella e faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la salva, mesmo que isso significasse sua morte.

- Bella, Alice quer me ver. Ela quer discutir suas visões, nós faremos o possível para te proteger. Te prometo que estarei de volta em breve., mas até lá, me prometa que ficará a salvo.

Após prometê-lo, ele disse que me amava e depositou um leve beijo em minha testa. Esses frios lábios me traziam uma sensação incrível quando em contato com minha pele quente.

Quando Edward se foi, não consegui impedir as lágrimas. Dessa vez não era por mim, era pelo fato de que eu estava destruindo as coisas ao invés de ajeitá-las. Eu não era Bella e não estava apaixonada por Edward, mas ele não merecia isso. Ele merecia Bella e não eu.

Eu realmente não conseguia entender o que havia de errado comigo. Era para eu ser a garota mais sortuda do mundo. Digo, eu estava aqui, no meu livro favorito, com meu cavalheiro em uma armadura brilhante e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era machucá-lo.

Era isso! Se eu estava aqui, era para eu ser Bella. Eu teria que deixar Zac e minha velha vida para trás.

Corri até a cozinha para pegar o telefone. Eu precisava ligar para Edward antes que ele ou sua família se machucasse. Quando eu estava prestes a discar o número, um enorme barulho veio do meu quarto. Não podia ser Edward, ele nunca faria tanto barulho.

Muito relutante, fui até o quarto de Bella. Praticamente tive um ataque de coração quando vi a fonte do barulho.

Fim do Capítulo 6

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: É... Eu sei que eu sou má hehehe**

**Quem será que estava no quarto de Bella?**

**No próximo capítulo vocês saberão. **

**Aguardem, Bella ainda vai aprontar mais das suas loucuras...  
**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles realmente me incentivam.**

**Reviews, reviews!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic de:**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-M  
**

Capítulo 7

Corri até a cozinha para pegar o telefone. Eu precisava ligar para Edward antes que ele ou sua família se machucasse. Quando eu estava prestes a discar o número, um enorme barulho veio do meu quarto. Não podia ser Edward, ele nunca faria tanto barulho.

Muito relutante, fui até o quarto de Bella. Praticamente tive um ataque de coração quando vi a fonte do barulho.

Jacob Black estava no meio do meu quarto!

- Oi Bells. Você sentiu minha falta?

- Mas que diabos… Edward vai te matar se ele te encontrar aqui!

O que é que há com esse lobisomem burro? Será que ele não conseguia entender uma indireta? Por que ele não colocava logo naquela cabeça dura dele que Bella não o queria? Ela é apaixonada pelo Edward, e ele fica perdendo seu tempo tentando conquistá-la.

- Vamos Bella, você sabe que está feliz em me ver. Vamos fazer as pazes, vem até aqui e me dá um abraço. –Disse ele enquanto corria até mim

Minha defesa natural seria chutá-lo, e eu não conseguia evitar. Digo, ele estava prestes a me atacar, então fiz o que meu corpo queria.

Não tinha percebido o que tinha feito até ver Jacob se debatendo no chão do meu quarto.

Ele continuava repetindo a frase "meu precioso, meu precioso". Era uma cena seriamente perturbadora de se ver. Me senti mal pelo que fiz, mas não estava conseguindo conter a risada. Tentei me segurar ao máximo, mas as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto e eu sabia que não conseguiria mais evitar. Ri tanto que me juntei a Jacob no chão. Toda vez que ele dizia "meu precioso" uma nova onda de risos me atingia. Continuamos assim até que escutei uma voz perturbada na porta

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN -Gritou Charlie. Á essa altura eu estava a cinco centímetros de Jacob, que estava segurando seu "precioso". Isso não estava muito bonito de se ver na vista de um desconhecido.

- Pai, não é o que você está pensando. Jacob entrou no meu quarto escondido, e quando eu o vi, o ataquei. Isso não foi minha culpa. –Disse em minha defesa. Pega essa seu lobo!

- Jacob, é verdade? Você realmente entrou escondido no quarto dela?

Ha ha. Jake está ferrado.

- Sim senhor. Mas eu só entrei porque sabia que Bella nunca me deixaria entrar. Eu tinha que falar com ela para pedir desculpas. Me senti tão mal depois do que aconteceu no hospital...

Isabella, acho que você deveria desculpar o Jacob. Sei que você fez isso em sua própria defesa, mas… -Não consegui ele terminar sua linha de pensamento. De jeito nenhum que eu iria perdoá-lo. Isso era culpa dele!

- Você ta brincando comigo Charlie? Nunca que eu vou me desculpar por autodefesa! Se ele não quisesse que isso acontecesse ele não deveria ter entrado no MEU quarto!

- Bella, de que outra maneira eu ira te fazer me escutar? Sei que não me receberia se eu batesse na sua porta.

- E eu suponho que você nunca ouviu falar em sobre uma pequena invenção chamada TELEFONE?! Vamos Jake, você não tem desculpas. De fato Chefe Swan, quero prestar queixa contra Jacob por invasão.

- Se acalme meu anjo. Jacob não queria te assustar, apesar de você ter um ponto a seu favor, o telefone. O gesto de Jacob foi muito atencioso. Ele só fez isso porque se importa com você e com sua segurança. Principalmente quando você está com Edward.

- Charlie, você tem todo direito de ficar com raiva de Edward, mas ele não fez nada de errado. Foi culpa minha eu ter ido parar no hospital, lembra? Não foi o Edward que veio atrás de mim e me empurrou escada abaixo. Então você precisa desencanar do meu namorado!

- Bella relaxa. Talvez você esteja certa, realmente não foi culpa de Edward. Não deveria ser tão duro com ele. –Charlie me deu um sorriso tímido, mas o que ele fez em seguida foi o que me chocou. –Jacob, me desculpe, mas tenho que pedir para se retirar. Você não deveria ter entrado no quarto da minha filha sem sua permissão. Se isso voltar a acontecer não terei outra escolha a não ser prestar queixa.

Jacob estava com uma expressão de quem estava tendo um infarto. Ele passou por Charlie e saiu em direção ao seu carro batendo violentamente todas as portas que encontrou em seu caminho. Cara, que criança!

- Obrigada papai. –Ele me olhou como se eu fosse doida. Ooops, esqueci! Bella nunca chama seu pai assim. –Digo pai. Desculpa, acho que ainda estou em choque por conta da pequena visita do Jacob.

Charlie me mandou deitar e tentar relaxar, dizendo que em breve estaria de volta. Ele iria até a estação, mas acho que ele só queria sair um pouco de casa.

Quando Charlie saiu, decidi seguir seu conselho. Dormi rapidamente. Acho que não tinha percebido o quão cansada eu estava por fingir ser outra pessoa o dia todo. Me sentia como se estivesse vivendo duas vidas ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo estava aqui, mas minha mente estava na Califórnia. Hummm Califórnia. Como eu queria estar lá. Foi meu último pensamento antes que cair num sono profundo. Enquanto dormia, sonhei com meu sonho favorito… Zac. Zac e meu primeiro encontro.

FLASHBACK ON

Era um frio dia de outubro e eu estava sentava com Megen no almoço. Estávamos conversando animadamente quando um nervoso Zac se aproximou de mim.

-Hey Ames

-Oi Zac -Disse corando.

Olhei para cima e finalmente encontrei seus olhos. Nossa que olhos! Eles eram um azul profundo que faziam meu coração acelerar e meu corpo tremer. Era como se estivéssemos sozinhos na sala. Quando Zac finalmente quebrou o silêncio eu praticamente pulei.

-Escuta Ames, eu estava pensando se talvez… Digo uma possibilidade… Digo se você gostaria de sair comigo esse sábado a noite?

-Claro. –Ambos sorrimos e ficamos nos encarando. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, o sinal tocou nos mandando ir às nossas salas.

Zac não queria me dizer onde nós iríamos. Ele até me vendou para que nenhum detalhe fosse revelado. Megen, sendo minha estilista particular, me vestiu com um vestido azul claro e minha sandália branca favorita.

Zac me surpreendeu quando estacionou o carro, abriu a porta do passageiro, pegou minha mão e cuidadosamente me tirou do carro, pois ele sabia o quão desastrada eu era. Ele também sabia que se ele me deixasse andar sozinha por apenas um minuto, eu encontraria alguma maneira de me machucar. Depois de dez minutes de caminhada ele tirou a venda de meus olhos.

Soltei um grito e me segurei em sua mão como um apoio. A visão diante de mim era de longe, uma cena de conto de fadas. Velas estavam espalhadas por toda a praia. Estávamos presenciando um crepúsculo e estava tudo glorioso -incluindo Zac. Ele havia preparado uma mesa no centro da praia com todas as minhas comidas favoritas.

-Amy, estou tão feliz que você aceitou meu convite. Eu não queria te dizer isso, mas eu sinto algo especial por você desde o primeiro dia que te vi. Você estava sentada no meio da sala focada em um livro. Adorei assistir suas reações, eram as suas expressões faciais e seus olhos que covam a história. Adorava ver você sorrir em determinadas partes do livro, era como se acendesse uma chama dentro de mim. Até mesmo agora, olhando em seus olhos é como se tudo o que eu quisesse estivesse bem aqui na minha frente.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder ele pegou minha mão e me levou em direção à praia, me abraçou com seus braços quentes e eu apoiei meus braços em seu pescoço. Respirei profundamente seu delicioso cheiro e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. De uma maneira delicada, ele levantou meu rosto e me deu um apaixonante beijo.

FLASHBACK OFF

-Bella? Bella amor, precisamos conversar.

Fim do capítulo 7

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários!!! **

**Realmente me incentivaram muito já que o computador quebrou esse fim de semana, e eu perdi tudo que eu já tinha traduzido =/**

**Tive que traduzir tudo de novo para poder postar.**

**Não sei quando o computador vai ficar pronto, mas vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível**

**Continuem comentando!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-M  
**

Capítulo 8

APOV

-Bella? Bella amor, precisamos conversar.

-O que é isso Edward? Eu fiz algo de errado?

Eu não tinha percebido o quão profundamente eu estava dormindo. Não sei porquê, mas desde o incidente eu não havia descansado direito. Era a sua face gloriosa que me assustava todos os dias, mas eu nunca poderia revelar isso a Edward.

-Você não fez nada de errado. Eu estou preocupado com você. Você não tem descansado ultimamente. Você fica gritando e chorando enquanto dorme e está agindo como se fosse um zumbi. É como se você estivesse esperando por algo, sem mencionar que você está agindo como uma completa estranha. Só quero saber se existe alguma coisa que você está me escondendo.

A essa altura eu já estava aos prantos. Por mais que eu tentasse mentir e tentar reprimir esses sentimentos, eu não consegui enganar ninguém.

-Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo ultimamente. Talvez sejam esses sonhos. Sinto como se eu não dormisse há dias e eu estou estressada por isso. É tanta coisa que tenho que lidar ao mesmo tempo. Me desculpe, eu realmente não estou descansando. Te prometo que isso não tem nada haver com você, você é perfeito, digo... O que mais uma garota poderia querer?

-Eu não sou perfeito. De fato, não sei como posso continuar sendo esse monstro que sou. Aqui estava eu, preparado para gritar contigo e te fazer me dizer o que realmente há de errado com você, mas acho que você está certa, acho que você está estressada por estar com medo de seus sonhos. Bella, eu preciso que você descreva Aro para mim. Cada detalhe que você lembrar certo?

-Certo. –descrevi um Aro totalmente diferente do que ele realmente era. Tinha que mentir para manter Edward e sua família a salvo. Essa história teria que seguir seu curso natural, sem nenhuma interferência.

-Bom, acho que não esse não é o Aro verdadeiro. Talvez seja só um fruto da sua imaginação. Carlisle já falou seu nome ocasionalmente, você deve apenas ter criado um mostro na sua mente. Mas amor, eu juro que irei te proteger de todas as maneiras. Eu não irei a lugar nenhum nesses próximos dias.

-Isso não é o suficiente! Eu preciso saber que você nunca irá a lugar nenhum. Preciso saber que você não me abandonará. Eu preciso que você me prometa, que não importa o motivo, você nunca irá a lugar nenhum.

Conseguia sentir lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Gostando ou não, estava começando a depender dele. Se ele me deixasse, eu não teria mais nada. Eu ficaria sozinha e permanentemente magoada.

Edward beijou as lágrimas em meus olhos antes mesmo que elas caíssem.

-Eu farei o possível, prometo. Acho que você não consegue entender o quão difícil seria para eu partir. Você realmente acredita que vai me perder assim tão fácil?

-Eu sei como é perder alguém. Sei como é sentir seu coração ser arrancado do seu peito porque alguém pensou que estava te protegendo. Eu apenas… Eu não posso te perder! Nem agora nem nunca. Eu quero confiar em você, mas não consigo, pois tenho medo de me machucar… de novo.

-De novo? O que você quer dizer com de novo?

-Eu tive esse sonho –menti -Tive esse sonho que você partia com a desculpa de tentar me proteger. Mesmo sendo um sonho, me matou por dentro. Eu venho tendo esse mesmo sonho desde que… Desde que James me atacou. Eu estou com medo de te perder, e eu não vou suportar isso.

-Bella –Sussurrou Edward em minha orelha –Nunca sonhe comigo te machucando. Acredite ou não, te perder me mataria. Sem você, minha existência não tem sentido algum, você sabia disso?

-Eu sei disso! –eu não amava Edward como eu amava Zac, ele ainda significava muito para mim. Ele era a minha luz na escuridão. Era meu protetor, minha salvação.

Edward e eu nos aproximávamos cada dia mais. Já estou aqui há alguns meses. Era tudo tão triste e cinza o tempo todo, mas eu nunca percebia isso. Edward, Alice e Jasper pareciam transformar tudo em alegria. Eu amava Jazz, ele sempre fazia eu me sentir tão relaxada e tranquila. O livro realmente fez jus ao personagem quando se tratava de sua aparência. Ele era lindo! Mas não tinha nada haver com Edward.

Edward sempre me fazia sorrir. Era tão bom sorrir. Era como se eu não fizesse isso há anos.

Aos poucos meu coração foi se curando. Eu não achava que ele estava inteiro ainda, mas eu conseguia lidar com a dor mais facilmente.

Alice estava emocionada por me levar ao shopping e eu realmente a deixei escolher algumas coisas para mim. Pensei que ir ao shopping com Megen me prepararia para isso, mas eu estava enganada. Alice era como um coelhinho fofinho energizante que nunca parava. No final do dia eu estava acabada no carro, sem a mínima de disposição de me movimentar. Quando cheguei em casa, senti dois braços frios familiares me abraçarem e me levarem para meu quarto.

Charlie estava trabalhando essa noite, então eu teria a casa todinha só para mim. Edward me abraçou como se eu fosse seu presente mais precioso. Ele sussurrava doces palavras em meus ouvidos e cantarolava a música que tinha feito para Bella. Eu me sentia tão segura com ele, como se nada pudesse me machucar.

-Bella –Edward cochichou

-Hummm

-Eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida

Suas palavras baixaram minha guarda. Será que eu também amava Edward? Isso era possível? Meu coração começou a doer e lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. Eu não era quem ele realmente amava ou quem ele merecia. Eu não era Bella, e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que dizer a ele. Eu teria que confessar tudo e achar alguma maneira de voltar.

Aquele pensamento me assustou mais do que tudo. Eu tinha começado a gostar daqui. Todo e qualquer aspecto dessa nova vida que eu estava levando parecia um sonho interminável. Eu tinha perdido todo mundo que eu amava de uma forma tão brusca que eu não sabia se eu estava pronta para voltar e encarar a vida real.

De repente me toquei que Edward estava esperando por uma resposta.

Fim do capítulo 8

**NOTAS DA AUTORA: Desculpem pela demora, provavelmente meu computador ficará pronto essa semana e tudo voltará ao normal**

**Continuem comentando!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-M**

Capítulo 9

APOV

-Bella –Edward cochichou

-Hummm

-Eu te amo. Você é o amor da minha vida

Suas palavras baixaram minha guarda. Será que eu também amava Edward? Isso era possível? Meu coração começou a doer e lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos. Eu não era quem ele realmente amava ou quem ele merecia. Eu não era Bella, e mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que dizer a ele. Eu teria que confessar tudo e achar alguma maneira de voltar.

Aquele pensamento me assustou mais do que tudo. Eu tinha começado a gostar daqui. Todo e qualquer aspecto dessa nova vida que eu estava levando parecia um sonho interminável. Eu tinha perdido todo mundo que eu amava de uma forma tão brusca que eu não sabia se eu estava pronta para voltar e encarar a vida real.

De repente me toquei que Edward estava esperando por uma resposta.

-Eu também te amo

Não sei se isso era verdade ou se era o maior dos blefes, mas que escolha eu tinha? E se eu nunca conseguisse voltar para casa? E se eu fosse Bella Swan para sempre?

EPOV

Bella parecia tão diferente e tão familiar ao mesmo tempo. Com certeza ela tinha a aparência de Bella, mas em tantas outras coisas ela era diferente. Era como se ela estivesse tentando agir como alguém que ela não era. Eu podia ver em seu olhos que todo dia era uma grande batalha para. Principalmente quando eu tentava beijá-la. Mesmo quando eu a beijava na testa eu via a dor em seus olhos, como se ela não me quisesse mais.

Haviam partes que eu gostava sobre essa nova Bella. Como por exemplo, ela ria constantemente e sempre parecia despreocupada. Mas toda vez que eu me aproximava ou quando chegava perto de fazê-la dizer o que a estava incomodando, ela se fechava.

Ela parecia mais aliviada e ao mesmo tempo parecia um zumbi. Como se ela estivesse esperando que alguma bomba explodisse. Ela estava constantemente com medo que eu a deixasse. Em seus sonhos, ela sempre dizia coisas como "Edward, por favor não vá. Você me faz tão feliz. Eu estou tão feliz, faz tanto tempo que eu me senti assim, por favor, não me deixe também."

Novamente ela começou a se remexer enquanto dormia, eu a abracei mais forte e fiquei sussurrando palavras encorajadoras em seu ouvido. Ela começou a gemer novamente, só que essas palavras partiram meu coração.

"Zac por favor, me desculpa. Eu não pretendia me apaixonar. Eu não acho que isso seja traição, você me deixou lembra? Zac por favor, volta! Ele não significa nada para mim, se você estivesse aqui... Ele é apenas um amigo. Eu te amo!"

Meu coração sabia que aquela não era mais a Bella que eu conhecia e por quem eu havia me apaixonado. Seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa, a esse tal de Zac. Ele era humano, disso eu tinha certeza, e tinha mais a oferecer a ela do que eu.

Ele poderia dar a ela uma vida normal, e até um filho. Ele daria o mundo a ela, enquanto que eu a daria apenas problemas. Enquanto eu decidia o que fazer, Bella acordou em pânico.

BPOV

Eu conseguia sentir meu coração acelerado. Tinha tido um pesadelo horrível.

Zac estava lá, me acusando de tê-lo traído. Ele gritava "Eu sei que você está apaixonada por ele! Eu sei que ele é melhor do que eu. Ele é tudo o que você sempre quis. Eu me recuso a ser seu pequeno prêmio de consolo sua piranha!

Foi aí que Edward apareceu em meu sonho. Ele me pegou em seus braços e me abraçou e só me soltou quando as lágrimas acabaram. Ele tinha o poder de remendar meu coração, nunca completamente, mas aliviava bastante. Com ele, eu me sentia protegida, pois eu sabia que ele estava sempre comigo. Ele era como o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive, só que as vezes eu o queria como algo mais que um irmão. Mas eu sabia que ele nunca seria meu.

Senti meu corpo saltar em choque em seu abraço congelaste. Minha respiração estava pesada e instável, como se eu tivesse corrido quilômetros.

Quando eu o encarei, pude ver uma dor devastadora que o invadia, como se ele soubesse sobre o segredo que eu escondia.

Apenas para confortá-lo, dei um beijo na bochecha dele e o avisei que precisaria do meu minuto de humana. Coloquei uma calça jeans de Bella, uma camiseta e penteei os cabelos desarrumados que Bella possuía. Após uma inútil tentativa de domesticá-los, desisti e fiz um coque bagunçado.

Quando ele me viu, corri em direção a seus braços e joguei meus braços em seu pescoço. Eu não queria que ele me deixasse, sem ele, eu estaria morta.

-Então, o que você quer fazer hoje? Estava pensando, já que faz um dia lindo, nós poderíamos ir até a clareira.

Eu queria conhecer a clareira para ver se era realmente tão incrível quanto o livro descrevia, sem falar que eu queria um tempo à sós com Edward.

A cada dia que passava, era como se eu aprendesse algo novo sobre ele, coisas que me fascinavam e me deixavam sem fôlego, como o sorriso torto dele. Toda vez que ele sorria daquele jeito, eu ficava em tempos de desmaiar.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar. Que tal uma caminhada pela floresta? -Edward perguntou com um olhar misterioso.

No momento em que ele pronunciou essas palavras, um buraco se abriu em meu coração. Ele tinha me prometido que nunca iria me deixar, que não iria a lugar nenhum.

Ele disse que me amava. Bom, na verdade ele amava Bella. Mas se isso não fosse o suficiente? Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa de errado?

-Pra falar a verdade, acabei de lembrar que eu tenho que trabalhar hoje. Sabe, ontem enquanto você não estava aqui, Mrs. Newton ligou e me pediu para que eu trabalhasse algumas horas extra hoje. -menti. Eu tinha que prolongar isso o máximo possível. Eu tinha que mostrar a ele o quanto ele significava para mim, o quanto eu precisava que ele ficasse aqui.

-O que você está me escondendo? Quem realmente é esse Zac e por que você o ama mais do que a mim?

Fim do capítulo 9

**N/A: E ai? O que acharam?**

**Tenho boas e más notícias... A boa é que meu computador chegou e eu poderei postar com a mesma frequência de antes**

**A má, é que eu só postarei quando receber incentivos o suficiente para isso. **

**Resumindo... Comentem!  
**

**P.S.: Muito obrigada às minhas fiéis leitoras e Mandinha Chan, se não fosse por vocês, já teria abandonado a fic. **

**Beijos e até a próxima  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic de: bellaklutz2010**

**Traduzida por: Mandy-M**

Capítulo 10

APOV

-O que você está me escondendo? Quem realmente é esse Zac e por que você o ama mais do que a mim?

-Edward por favor. É verdade, Zac realmente significa muito para mim, mas agora, ele não significa mais nada. -menti novamente, mas dessa vez ele me pegou na mentira.

-Eu preciso que você me diga a verdade de uma vez por todas. Só dessa vez, por favor.

-Eu não posso agora okay. Você não acreditaria em nada que eu dissesse, você pensaria que eu sou doida e me deixaria. Isso é algo que eu ainda não posso te contar, mas eu te prometo que não é nada com que você precise se preocupar. Isso é apenas muito complicado.

Fui o mais rápido possível para fora da casa e pisei fundo no acelerador da picape velha de Bella.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde eu estava indo ou do que eu estava fazendo, eu mal conhecia essa cidade! Eu só sabia do básico, o resto ainda era um mistério.

Ainda pude ver Edward com seu carro atrás de mim tentando me parar. Eu precisava ficar longe dele para puder pensar. Eu precisava de um lugar onde ele não pudesse ir. Foi quando eu vi uma placa, e nela tinha escrito "bem vindo a La Push"

A picape ansiã de Bella roncou em protesto enquanto eu tentar acelerar ainda mais. Eu ainda podia ver o Volvo prateado atrás de mim. Ele parou o carro no que eu imagino ser a linha que dividia a cidade de La Push. Inspirei profundamente para aliviar a tensão em meus pulmões.

Tinha achar alguma maneira de continuar com Edward. Viver sem ele não era mais uma opção. Era ele quem me fazia sorrir e ter vontade de viver novamente. Embora, sempre que eu pensava no Zac eu ainda perdia o fôlego. Mas com Edward por perto, era tudo mais fácil, como respirar.

De alguma maneira, eu realmente amava ele. Ele era tudo que eu sempre quis o precisava, mais ainda faltava algo, e acho que esse "algo" era o fato de que ele sentia falta da velha Bella. A Bella que ele venerava incondicionalmente, aquela que jogava seus baços em seu pescoço e o beijava com toda a paixão que ela conseguia reunir. O problema é que eu nunca dava 100% de mim. Eu dava tudo que eu conseguia, mas mesmo assim não era o suficiente, e ele percebia isso.

La Push era uma reserva pequena. Eu conseguia ver aquela maravilhosa praia, e decidi parar um pouco para poder formular meu plano.

Ele deve ter descoberto sobre Zac, a verdade. Eu devo ter falado enquanto dormia, eis outra coisa que eu tinha em comum com Bella.

Eu tinha que convencer ele a continuar comigo. Pulei quando ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Eu devia estar muito distraída no meu mundinho particular.

-Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? -falou um Jacob muito diferente desde a última vez que o vi.

-Jacob? -perguntei sem acreditar. Eu sabia que ele tinha mudado ao se tornar lobisomem, mas não sabia que ele tinha mudado tanto. Ele estava ainda mais alto, se é que isso era possível, e estava com um corpo de dar inveja a muitos homens. Se eu não o tivesse desprezado daquela maneira, eu até pensaria um pouco sobre o quão gostoso ele estava.

-Você não deveria estar aqui! –ele gritou –É muito perigoso, e além do mais, pensei que você nunca mais quisesse me ver.

Sorri encabulada sabendo que ele provavelmente ainda estava magoado com nossa última conversa.

-Me desculpa. Eu não devia ter gritado com você depois de ter te machucado. Coisa que eu também não deveria ter feito, me desculpa por isso também. É só que... você estava atacando Edward e eu não estava suportando aquilo. Além de que aquilo foi há alguns meses, você ainda não me perdoou?

-As coisas mudaram desde a última vez que nos vimos. Eu não sou boa companhia para você, eu posso te machucar. Você tem que entender que isso não tem nada haver com você, mas se você ficar por perto, eu poderei até te matar.

Escutei calmamente sua declaração antes de entender o que realmente ele estava tentando me dizer. Fazia sentido já que passei tantos meses sem o ver.

Jacob já tinha se transformado em lobisomem.

Ele estava passando por uma fase difícil em sua vida já que eu não estava por perto para fazê-lo feliz.

-Eu sei sobre o seu segredo. Sei o que você é. Está tudo bem, você não tem que esconder nada de mim. -ele me olhou como se eu fosse doida, afinal de contas, era para eu acreditar que aquilo era uma lenda estúpida, não uma completa realidade.

-É impossível! Não tem como! O que é que você acha que eu sou? -perguntou curioso.

Não pude olhar em seus olhos, pois tinha medo que meu segredo pudesse ser descoberto. Sabia que se ele ficasse sabendo da verdade, ele iria ter a certeza de que eu endoidei. Digo, como eu explicaria a verdade? Como eu explicaria que eu sabia de tudo o qua há para saber?

- Jake, eu sei que você é um lobisomem. Eu não posso explicar como, eu apenas sei tá? Por favor, confia em mim pelo menos essa vez. Eu sei de tudo. Sei sobre sua transformação e o que causa isso. Sei o inimigo mortal de vocês são os vampiros. Também sei o motivo pelo qual você se transformou. -ele me encarou como quem acaba de ser traído. Eu podia ver a dor e o medo em seus olhos escuros.

- Como é que você sabe disso? Como você pode saber disso? A única coisa que eu te disse foram as lendas, coisas que não eram nem para ser verdade.

- Jake por favor. Eu realmente não posso explicar, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sei que você nunca irá me machucar. Eu não estou com medo, eu confio em você. Mas por favor Jake, te peço para confiar em mim.

-Foi aquele chupador de sangue quem te contou, não foi? Sabia que ele te contaria! Desde que você se tornou uma amante de sanguessuga, você ficará sempre ao lado dele.

-Amante de sanguessuga? O que você quer dizer com amante de sanguessuga? Edward não me disse nada! E para sua informação, eu descobri tudo sozinha. E o que você quer dizer com ficar ao lado dele? Não há lado nenhum para eu escolher!

-Você sabe que existem lados a serem escolhidos. Você sabe que seu sanguessuga e eu somos inimigos mortais. Fomos feitos para matar um ao outro. Eu fui feito para matá-lo! De fato, a única razão pela qual eu me transformei é porque eles estão por perto. Eu nunca teria me transformado em lobisomem se eles estivessem longe.

-Escute bem, Edward é tudo para mim! Ele me faz sentir completa e feliz. Ele me faz querer viver minha vida, ao invés de me esconder dela. Eu sei que você está com ciúmes por eu não ser sua, mas você tem que aceitar isso, pois eu sou dele. Eu amo ele Jake, e se você se preocupa comigo, não fale mal dele enquanto eu estiver por perto.

-Ele é a razão por você nunca vir aqui. Pense, Charlie está aqui o tempo todo, por que você não vem com ele? Você entende que ele te afasta de mim?

-É o que? -praticamente gritei -Não sei se você notou, mas eu não nasci grudada com Charlie,e eu penso por conta própria. Se eu não vim até aqui, é porque eu não quis! Era para nós sermos amigos, mas você não aceita o homem que eu amo, por isso não posso te ter presente em minha vida. Me desculpe.

Corri até minha caminhonete e voltei rapidamente para Forks.

Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Não conseguia suportar o fato de que eu estava vivendo uma mentira. Não podia suportar o fato de que eu tinha perdido a pessoa que iria me amar para sempre. Ainda me lembro do dia que ele me prometeu isso.

FHASHBACK ON

-Ames? Ames? Amy!? -Megen gritou. Ela estava correndo atrás de mim com uma expressão ansiosa estampada em seu rosto.

-O que há de errado com você? Por que você está correndo e gritando?

Eu não estava em meus melhores dias. Era nosso aniversário de seis meses e Zac tinha esquecido completamente da data.

E eu, sendo a idiota que sou, fiz um livro cheio de emails que havíamos trocado durante todo o nosso relacionamento e ainda comprei uma rosa e um cartão romântico para ele. Eu estava apaixonada, e queria que ele soubesse disso. Me senti uma idiota quando cheguei na escola e ele me deu um beijo casual e não falou nada.

Aqui estava eu com todos os seus presentes em minha bolsa e ele nem sabia que data era hoje.

Não era por conta do presente, eu queria apenas que ele lembrasse do dia de hoje. Era o aniversário da noite de seis meses atrás onde quando ele declarou seu amor por mim. Foi a noite em que minha vida se tornou completa.

Megen sabia que eu estava triste por ele ter esquecido, então eu não entendia como ela podia estar tão feliz.

-Ames vamos, não fica assim. Eu tenho ótimas notícias.

-A não ser que suas notícias sejam que Edward Cullen realmente existe, eu não quero saber.

-Aposto que você não diria isso quando descobrisse... E desde quando você quer Edward Cullen? Você tem alguém que é bem melhor que ele, que é igualmente maravilhoso e atencioso com você.

-Sério Megs, terei que relembrar meu namorado de que estamos fazendo seis meses enquanto que ele me trata como se fosse outro dia qualquer.

-Ames, me escuta. Ele não esqueceu! De fato, ele preparou uma senhora surpresa pra você hoje a noite. Você tem que esperar para ver! Mas temos que te arrumar, nós só temos três horas. Era para ele ter me dado mais tempo para te preprarar...

Três horas e quinze vestidos depois, Zac me pegou e me vendou. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele me desvendou e pude apreciar o crepúsculo na nossa praia. Ele me puxou pela mão e me levou até o meio da praia. Dava para perceber pelos seus olhos de tirar o fôlego que escondia algo em seu casaco.

-Sei que fui um idiota por agir como se eu tivesse esquecido do nosso aniversário, mas eu queria que esse dia fosse inesquecível para você. Eu nunca esqueceria o dia que te conheci, pois depois desse dia, tudo mudou em minha vida. Você traz felicidade e alegria para minha vida, durante todos os dias. Primeiramente gostaria de dizer que estou irrevogavelmente apaixonado por você, e eu queria te dar isso.

Ele segurava uma caixinha de veludo preta. Quando ele a abriu, o ar fugiu dos meus pulmões. Era um anel de compromisso.

-Amy Marie Smith, eu te prometo que eu não te amarei apenas no presente, eu te amarei até o fim dos nossos dias. Você é tudo o que eu sempre quiz ou precisei. Sem você, minha vida é tediosa e sem sentido, pois agora, você é minha vida. Eu te amarei para sempre Ames.

A essa altura eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Pulei em seus braços e sussurrei para ele que também o amava.

Nos beijamos com uma paixão que nem eu sabia que existia. Eu não queria nunca sair de seus braços. Ele era minha vida agora. Agora e para sempre.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sentei na caminhonete de Bella chorando pelo que pareceram ser horas. Eu estava finalmente botando para fora as lágrimas que eu havia escondido. Essa era a primeira vez que eu me permitia chorar. Não conseguia mais parar.

Dei um pulo quando vi um Volvo prata aparecendo no meio da escuridão. Antes que eu me desse conta, ele estava sentado ao meu lado, me aconchegando em seus braços de mármore frio. Não sentia nada além de uma sensação de entorpecimento. Eu precisava dele.

-Bella, precisamos conversar. Não consigo mais adiar isso.

Fim do capítulo 10

**Notas da autora: Muuuuito obrigada pela força!**

**Já tinha até começado a traduzir outra fic, mas assim que vi todos aqueles comentários... voltei rapidinho para essa **

**Mas como gostei muito da outra fic, vou ficar traduzindo as duas, em breve postarei aqui o link**

**Então, não se preocupem se eu demorar um pouco mais que o normal para postar, eu não abandonarei a fic, apenas ficarei alternando a publicação dos capítulos entra as duas.**

**Muito obrigada por tudo e continuem comentando!!!**

**Beijos e até a próxima  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Fic de: bellaklutz2010

Traduzida por:

Capítulo 11

APOV

Sentei na caminhonete de Bella chorando pelo que pareciam ser horas. Eu estava finalmente botando para fora as lágrimas que eu havia escondido. Essa era a primeira vez que eu me permitia chorar. Não conseguia mais parar.

Dei um pulo quando vi um Volvo prata aparecendo no meio da escuridão. Antes que eu me desse conta, ele estava sentado ao meu lado, me aconchegando em seus braços de mármore frio. Não sentia nada além de uma sensação de entorpecimento. Eu precisava dele.

-Bella, precisamos conversar. Não consigo mais adiar isso.

-Por favor, agora não. Me escuta –disse pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos –Eu realmente te amo, mas isso é muito complicado. Prometo que assim que eu encontrar uma maneira de te explicar tudo, eu irei. Eu juro! –eu precisava tentar convencê-lo de que Bella ainda o amava. Não era culpa dela o fato de ela não estar aqui agora. Era minha culpa. Por que eu desejei isso? Por que eu queria que isso acontecesse?

-Como é que você sabe o que eu vou te dizer?

-Eu apenas sei. Eu sei que você vai me deixar. Sei que você acha que eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa, mas você tem que entender que talvez isso não faça nenhum sentido agora, mas depois...

-Não existe depois, só existe o agora! Se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, tem que me dizer agora. Não posso ter uma relação onde não existe confiança, e ultimamente tudo o que você faz é mentir.

-Ta certo então. Você realmente quer saber a verdade? -gritei -Lá vou eu então... Meu nome não é Isabella Marie Swan, é Amy Marie Smith! Depois de um doloroso término de namoro com meu namorado Zac, eu estava lendo Lua Nova e desejei poder evitar que você deixasse Bella. Eu não sabia que ao desejar isso a uma estrela cadente eu acordaria aqui em seus braços. Eu não sabia que eu iria pisar na bola e me machucar ainda mais. Eu não sou Bella. Eu não sou ela e não faço a mínima idéia de onde ela esteja. Está feliz agora? Está satisfeito?

-Você não precisa inventar uma falsa identidade para se esconder de mim. Não poupe meus sentimentos. Eu estou indo embora porque sei que você não me ama mais e está tudo bem. Se faço você se sentir tão triste ao ponto de te fazer correr para os braços daquele lobisomem e inventar essa mentira ridícula sobre essa Amy, é melhor nós acabarmos agora.

-Não! Eu nunca estive tão feliz! Você não vê que eu to começando a voltar a ser eu? Eu finalmente consigo sorrir e me preocupar com outras pessoas novamente. Você tem sido a minha luz no fundo do túnel! E eu não corri para o Jacob. Eu precisava sair e ficar só para pensar em um plano para te fazer ficar! Você não vê que eu não sou Bella? Sério mesmo, alguma parte de mim te lembra ela?

-Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é. Eu sei que você está diferente, mas é porque eu estou te fazendo sofrer. Por isso nós estamos partindo. Já era hora de irmos embora mesmo. Carlisle mal se passa por trinta, e ele diz que tem trinta e três. Eu já iria te deixar de qualquer jeito, eu só tinha que achar a hora certa.

-Você não quer dizer isso. Você não quer me deixar, você me ama. Você ama Bella e mesmo não sendo ela, sei que ela voltará em breve! Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de fazer isso, mas Edward por favor, não a deixe. Não me deixe. Não posso suportar outra pessoa me deixando. Por favor, eu te imploro.

-A verdade é que eu sempre te amarei, não importa o que aconteça. Mas eu te machuquei de tal maneira que te fez correr outro risco, não tenho outra escolha a não ser te deixar. Quando nós formos embora, iremos de vez. Não iremos de incomodar novamente. Adeus meu único e eterno amor.

Com isso, ele foi em direção ao seu Volvo e foi embora.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia sentir meu corpo.

Perdi o amor da vida de Bella. Perdi sua alma gêmea. Nada do que eu fiz para evitar sua partida adiantou. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Eu tinha que trazê-lo de volta.

Sem pensar, corri até a mansão Cullen. Só havia ido até lá algumas vezes, mas mesmo assim me lembrava de como chegar lá.

Quando entrei a casa, meu coração parou de bater. A casa estava vazia. Sem móveis, sem pinturas, sem decoração, sem Cullens.

Perdi eles para sempre.

Não conseguia mais ficar nem um minuto dentro daquela casa. Quando consegui sentir meu corpo novamente, tomei uma decisão precipitada, eu iria para casa.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude de volta a casa de Bella para pegar algum dinheiro. Infelizmente Charlie estava em casa, então tive que agir como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo. Eu não tinha certeza de que eu conseguiria fazer isso.

-Bella? É você?

-Sim pai, sou eu. Tenho que pegar algumas coisas lá em cima, então daqui a pouco terei que sair novamente -eu estava surpresa, pois eu não conseguia nem pronunciar essas palavras direito que as lágrimas já se faziam presentes em meu rosto. Eu iria desabar a qualquer momento e ele saberia que eu iria embora.

-Por que você não vem aqui e conversa comigo por apenas alguns minutos? Sinto como se não conversasse com você há meses. Você pode ceder alguns minutinho para o seu velho?

-Char... pai escuta, eu até queria, mas não posso. Mrs. Newton me ligou pedindo que eu fizesse um turno extra. Então tenho que pegar algumas coisas, me desculpa, fica para a próxima OK? -senti as lágrimas começarem a se formar em meus olhos.

Peguei todo o dinheiro que eu havia juntado. Eu poderia me despedir rapidamente de Charlie e seguir em direção à Califórnia.

Me sentia tão bem por estar em casa.

Tudo parecia o mesmo. Estive no corpo de Bella por muito tempo, mas mesmo assim me senti tão bem ao estacionar sua caminhonete em frente a minha casa.

Era uma cena tão normal, eu sabia bem disso. Todas as minhas melhores lembranças estavam ali. A primeira vez que eu andei de bicicleta. Meu primeiro beijo aconteceu exatamente naquelas escadas. Eu ainda me lembro, eu tinha 13 anos e Mike Stephens segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Toquei a campainha assim que me dei conta de que a porta estava fechada.

Isso não fazia sentido. Minha mãe deveria estar em casa, hoje é sábado. Eu só queria que minha mãe me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem. Eu queria que ela dissesse que nós encontraríamos uma solução juntas. Queria que meu pai me pegasse em um de seus abraços esmagadores e dissesse que eu sempre seria sua garotinha.

Esperei pacientemente alguém abrir a porta. Após uma nova tentativa de tocar a campainha, uma mulher a abriu.

Era minha mãe.

Mas não podia ser, ela estava tão diferente. Ela parecia tão triste e depressiva.

-O que você quer? -ela praticamente me engoliu. Mesmo com medo dessa réplica da minha mãe, pulei em seus braços a puxando para um abraço.

Mãeee! Oh mãe, senti tanto a sua falta. Por favor, me diz que tudo vai ficar bem. Diz que você vai me ajudar. Onde está meu pai? Ele tá trabalhando? -ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma doida.

-Por que você está me chamando de mãe? Eu não sou mãe de ninguém, muito menos sua! Quem é você a final de contas?

-Você não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Amy. -foi aí que eu me dei conta do que ela estava falando. Eu estava no corpo de Bella. Eu não era a Amy que ela conhecia e amava. Eu apenas teria que convencê-la de que sou eu.

-Mãe escuta, eu sei que aparentemente eu não sou a Amy, mas sou eu mesmo. Eu sou sua filha lembra? Sou sua filha de 17 anos. O nome do seu marido é Dan e o seu é Tricia. Você me teve em 14 de fevereiro de 1991. Eu sou o seu bebê mãe.

-Escuta aqui sua doente mental, eu não sei quem diabos você acha que é, mas eu não tenho filhos. E quanto a meu marido, eu tinha um marido, mas ele me deixou à sete anos. Se você não for embora agora eu irei chamar a polícia! Agora dê o fora daqui e nunca mais apareça na minha frente!

Ela bateu a porta na minha cara e eu corri em direção à caminhonete em pânico. Eu iria até a casa de Megen, com certeza ela iria me reconhecer, eu era sua melhor amiga, éramos praticamente irmãs.

Quando cheguei na casa dela, senti um tremendo alívio ao vê-la do lado de fora. Parecia que ela estava esperando por alguém. Sem pensar, saí da caminhonete com a intenção de abraçar minha irmã.

-Megs, eu estou tão feliz em te ver! Eu sabia que você entenderia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, sou eu Amy! Sei que eu estou diferente, mas eu estou no corpo de Bella Swan! Dá para acreditar?Acho que saber tudo aquilo que sabemos sobre Crepúsculo valeu a pena. Oh Megs, você não tem noção do quanto eu senti sua falta!

-Quem é você e como você sabe meu apelido? Só que conhece ele meus pais! E o que é Crepúsculo? Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre você sua doida! Se você não me soltar agora eu vou chamar a polícia!

-Por favor, você tem que acreditar em mim, eu sou sua melhor amiga. Eu sei seu apelido porque eu sou praticamente filha dos seus pais. Eu até estava com eles quando eles te apelidaram assim lembra? Megs e Ames, o terror das ruas? Você não se lembra de nada? -de repente, ouvi a porta de um carro se fechar

-Querida, você está pronta para ir? Espere, quem é sua amiga?

Não pode ser, simplesmente não pode ser. Por favor Senhor, faça com que não seja ele. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo, mas eu tinha que ter a certeza. Virei meu corpo encontrando aqueles familiares olhos azuis com seus cabelos pretos e corpo maravilhoso.

Era Zac, o amor da minha vida. Por que ele estava chamando Megen de querida?

-Zac, graças a deus você está aqui! Essa doida está me atormentando. Ela está me perseguindo. Você é meu namorado então se livra dela, por favor.

-Por favor diz que você não está com ela! Você me ama lembra? Eu sou sua Amy! Era para eu ser o amor da sua vida. Você não pode ter esquecido de mim tão rápido. Era para você me amar. Por favor Zac, me ajuda!

-Ecuta aqui sua perseguidora patética -Megen gritou -Esse é o meu homem! Nós estamos juntos há 6 meses. Você não conhece ele e se você não sair daqui agora eu irei chamar a polícia!

Eu não conseguia pensar nem muito menos me mover. O corpo de Bella decidiu o que fazer sem nenhuma ajuda minha. Corri até a caminhonete e saí de lá o mais rápido possível. Estava cega por conta das lágrimas e eu não fazia idéia de onde eu estava. Tentei encostar o carro e acabei o fazendo muito rápido. A caminhonete rodou três vezes e eu perdi minha consciência. Perdi o controle do meu corpo.

Eu estava e um túnel preto, com apenas algumas luzes guiando meu caminho. Eu poderia jurar que tinha visto minha avó, mas não era possível, pois ela havia morrido há alguns anos.

Ela estava chamando meu nome, me implorando para voltar por onde eu tinha vindo. Foi quando ela desapareceu, e eu não via nada além de escuridão. Eu estava sozinha sem ninguém para me ajudar. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não tinha ninguém. Era apenas eu e a escuridão.

Fim do capítulo 11

**Notas da autora: Muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, alertas e favoritos!!! ;)**

**Quanto drama hein? **

**E ai? Vocês gostaram? Comentem!**

**P.S.: Gostaria de dar alguns avisos...**

**Gostaria de pedir a compreensão de vocês, pois eu faço faculdade de fisioterapia e consegui um estágio, então eu saio de casa de manhã e só chego a noite. Tenho que dividir meu tempo com os estudos, família, namorado, amigos e fan fics. **

**Então, desde já peço desculpas pelos futuros atrasos.**

**Já passamos da metade na fic agora, já que ela vai até o capítulo 19, e como já tinha falado anteriormente, estou com outra fic também: Você é minha vida agora, não deixem de ler **

**.net/s/5506592/1/Voce_e_minha_vida_agora**

**Beijos e até a próxima**


	12. Chapter 12 parte 1

Capítulo 12 (parte 1)

- Edward, Zac –eu chamava ainda petrificada

Eu ainda estava sozinha neste buraco negro sem saída. De longe eu podia ouvir vozes familiares chamando por alguém. Eu tentei abrir meus olhos, mas eles se mantinham fechados contra a minha vontade. Tudo o que eu queria era ser segura nos braços de Edward. Eu percebi que era tudo que eu sempre precisei. Eu precisava de alguém para estar sempre lá para mim e que não me deixasse Eu já tinha sido abandonada incontáveis vezes.

Foi então que vi uma luz branca brilhante novamente. Só que desta vez minha avó não estava lá. Parecia um túnel, uma maneira de chegar em casa. Eu ansiava por estar verdadeiramente em casa. Para ter o abraço da minha mãe me ter o meu pai para me proteger. Eu ansiava pela minha vida real, porém ela estava cheia de dor e angústia.

- Bella? Isabella Swan? Você pode me ouvir? Se você conseguir me ouvir aperte a minha mão. Vamos Bells, -ouvi Charlie implorar – por favor, abra seus olhos criança.

Reuni todas as minhas forças para conseguir abrir os olhos. Vi Charlie debruçado sobre o meu corpo, como se estivesse me protegendo enquanto um médico que eu não conhecia checava minha pulsação.

- Charlie, digo… pai, onde está Carlisle?

Foi aí que tudo veio a tona em minha cabeça. Carlisle tinha ido embora com eles. Eles haviam me deixado. Até Alice, minha única amiga nesse estranho local em que eu me encontrava. Eu não tinha mais ninguém.

- Criança, me escuta. Os Cullen foram embora hoje. Carlisle mal se demitiu antes de sair. Eu sinto muito, Edward se foi e não vai voltar. –novamente eu não conseguia sentir meu corpo. Eu já tinha conhecimento de tudo isso, mas ter ao ouvir isso da boca de Charlie rasgou o que restava do meu coração. Eu puxei as cobertas sobre minha cabeça e só pude chorar..

Dias viraram semanas, semanas viraram meses e antes eu percebesse, já haviam se passado seis meses. Eu lentamente comecei a entrar em uma rotina pelo bem de Charlie. Eu poderia dizer que estava o matando ver a Bella nesse estado. Então, eu fiz o melhor que podia para sair da cama todos os dias. Nem sempre fui bem-sucedida, mas eu teria que encarar a vida, eventualmente. Pesadelos me atormentavam. Eu não via nada além de uma mulher sanguinária que estava à minha procura e não havia ninguém para me proteger.

Charlie trouxe a mãe de Bella para tentar me levar para a Flórida com ela. Eles tiveram que escutar vários gritos meus dizendo que eu não iria. Eu ameacei fugir se um deles tentasse me levar para outro lugar. Depois de eu ter implorado para ficar, a mãe de Bella apenas me abraçou enquanto eu chorava. Foi bom finalmente ter alguém lá, quem pudesse me abraçar e secar minhas lágrimas.

Ela implorou para que eu respondesse aos emails, pois eu não os havia respondido em seis meses. Se ela soubesse o motivo, eu não respondi foi porque eu não tinha a eu tinha certeza que ela ligaria assim que visse que eu não estava respondendo aos emails.

Então, uma manhã de sábado liguei o computador de Bella e comecei a digitar possíveis senhas. Quando eu escrevi euteamoedwardcullen na conta finalmente abriu. Acho que haviam centenas de e-mails esperando resposta. Embora eu sabia que não seria possível, eu procurei por um email dele. Eu ansiava por ver que ele ainda se importava.

Eu sabia que poderia encontrá-lo se eu quisesse, mas eu percebi que eu tinha feito ele passar por bastante coisa. Depois de ler todos os e-mails, eu voltei para a pequena cama de Bella. Eu estava ali como um zumbi, quando me lembrei do que Edward havia dito antes que ele deixou Bella. "Todos os meus vestígios irão sumir", mas na verdade eles nunca foram longe.

Eu procurei por todo o piso até que eu encontrei. A tábua solta, que guardou todos os meus presentes de aniversário ainda fechados. Em uma das mãos eu segurava o CD que continha a canção de ninar da Bella. Nos outros eu tinha as duas passagens de avião que iriam expirar dentro de quatro dias. Vendo tudo que eu tinha dele me trouxe outra onda de histeria.

**N/A.: A segunda parte do capítulo sairá em breve**

**Comentem!  
**


	13. Chapter 12 parte 2

Eu sabia que eu não conseguiria achá-lo nem que eu quisesse. Até eu descobrir uma maneira de chegar em casa, eu teria que ficar longe dele. Depois de ler todos os e-mails, eu voltei para a pequena cama de Bella. Eu estava deitada como um zumbi, quando eu me lembrei do que Edward havia dito antes que ele deixou Bella. Todos os seus vestígios irão desaparecer, mas eles nunca teriam ido muito longe.

Eu procurei por todo o piso, até que eu encontrei. A tábua solta que guardava todos os meus presentes de aniversário ainda fechados. Em uma das mãos eu segurava CD de Bella que continha a sua canção de ninar. Na outra eu segurava as duas passagens de avião que iriam expirar em quatro dias. Vendo tudo o que me restava dele, veio uma nova rodada de histeria.

Eu chorei até não conseguir mais. Ouvi um som vindo do andar de baixo, mas eu presumi que era apenas Charlie. Foi então que eu o vi, ou o que eu achava que era ele. Laurent estava de pé no meio do quarto de Bella.

- Bella... Bem, olá minha pequena e deliciosa vingança. Você sentiu minha falta?

Tudo que eu podia fazer era gritar. Eu não poderia contar com meus pés, eu sabia disso.

Esse seria o momento da minha morte. Esse era o momento que Bella iria morrer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei com uma voz tremida

- Victoria me mandou. Ela queria ter a certeza de que você ainda era humana ou se ainda era viva. Parece que eu escolhi a hora perfeita, fui até a mansão dos Cullen e não havia sinal da família.

- Eles apenas fizeram uma pequena viagem de férias. Eles deverão estar de volta dentro de algumas horas.

- Sério? Bom, então terei que cuidar dos meus negócios antes que eles cheguem. Eu prometo que farei isso rápido e sem dor...

Laurent, em seguida, olhou para cima com medo em seus olhos. Ele ainda estava em dúvida se me mataria ou se fugiria de alguém. Em seguida, ocorreu-me Jacob estava aqui.

Jacob caiu pela minha janela e arrastou Laurent com ele. Eu não podia olhar, mas eu definitivamente podia ouvir. Laurent estava gritando em agonia antes de queimar em cinzas. Quando Jacob viu o horror no meu rosto, ele veio em minha direção e levou-me em seus braços.

- Bella, Bella não chore. Está tudo bem, ele já se foi. Você está a salvo agora eu juro.

- Você não entende. Victoria está atrás de mim, ela vai me matar! Eu tenho que sair daqui.

- Como é que você quer sair daqui? Eu não te deixarei sair daqui sozinha para lugar algum com Victoria querendo te matar.

- Eu não tenho escolha. Eu não posso te colocar em perigo desse jeito. Eu não posso deixar você arriscar a sua vida e a do seu bando. Eu irei trocar minha passagem de Flórida para Denali. Eu vou encontra os Cullen.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha, e eu não vou deixar você tentar encontrar os sanguessugas. Eles vão te machucar.

- Os "sanguessugas" são a minha família e eu os amo. Eles são tudo para mim e eu tenho que encontrá-los. Eles saberão o que fazer. Eu ainda tenho que encontrar Edward, antes que ele ou os Cullen acabem se machucando. Agora me deixe ir!

Eu o empurrei, peguei os dois bilhetes e joguei tudo o que eu poderia encontrar em uma das malas de Bella.

Jacob me seguiu me implorando para não ir. Virei-me e dei um abraço e um beijo rápido em sua bochecha antes de correr para a picape velha de Bella. Jacob então me assustou ao subir no lado do passageiro.

- Eu vou com você. Se você está pensando em ir a qualquer lugar perto desses sanguessugas, eu terei que ir junto para te proteger. Sem mencionar que se Victoria tentar chegar até você nesse meio tempo, você estará sozinha.

- Tudo bem, Jake você pode vir comigo, mas quando eu chegar aos Cullen, você tem que me prometer que você vai recuar.

Ele me prometeu e nós dirigimos em um silêncio desconfortável para o aeroporto. Eu precisava saber que eu estava segura e eu não me sentiria segura até que eu visse os Cullen. Então me dei conta, o que acontece com Charlie? Victoria mataria qualquer um para me machucar.

- E quanto Charlie? Victoria vai matá-lo, temos que voltar.

- Relaxa. Vou chamar Sam quando chegarmos ao aeroporto, o bando irá vigiá-lo. Eu sei que você não sabe, mas o Sam é o...

- Ele é o alfa do bando e o primeiro lobisomem da sua geração, eu sei.

- Como você sabe tudo isso? Sem mencionar também, como você sabia que eu era um lobisomem?

- Jacob, me escuta, você vai descobrir em breve, mas até então eu não posso dizer nada.

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto troquei os bilhetes com mãos trêmulas. Jacob agarrou minha mão para tentar me acalmar, mas foi inútil. Quando ouvi que nosso vôo foi chamado, eu praticamente voei para fora da minha cadeira.

A viagem para Denali pareceu durar uma eternidade. Jacob me encarava tentando encontrar respostas. Conversamos um pouco para tentar acalmar meus nervos. Ele me contou sobre Sam e o resto do bando. Ele me contou sobre sua moto Volkswagen que ele tinha acabado de restaurar. Contei-lhe sobre a escola, mas não tinha quase nada a dizer. Minha vida era vazia e sem graça agora. Eu não tinha nada e eu não tinha ninguém.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha adormecido até que Jacob sussurrou que havíamos pousado. Saquei o que restava do dinheiro da Bella e nos dirigimos ao hotel. Ficamos em um quarto com duas camas de casal. Eu não dormi, apenas planejado o que eu diria para os Cullen.

Na parte da manhã eu decidi vagar ao redor da cidade. Felizmente todos na cidade conheciam Tanya e sua família. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que seria a maior casa da cidade. Cheguei na porta, respirei fundo e toquei a campainha. Era hora de dizer a verdade, toda a verdade.


End file.
